El hijo de Celestia
by n1god
Summary: Stardust, un unicornio astrónomo quien tubo un romance con la princesa Celestia hace tiempo, y hoy en día, su hijo Eclipse terminara un trabajo que Stardust no pudo termina hace 100 años.
1. Chapter 1

NO TENGO LUZ EN MI CUARTO

-GOD COMPRA FOCOS-

-PERO SOY POBRE-

-ENTONCES TRABAJA-

-PERO TAMBIÉN SOY FLOJO-

-PUTA EL TIPO PAJEROOO-

BUENO BASTA DE MI VIDA LE DARÉ VIDA A DOS PERSONAJES MAS PARA SU ENTRETENIMIENTO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES ADICTOS A LOS FANFIC.

(Aclaro desde a la de ya, MLP no me pertenece es propiedad de Hasbro y de Lauren Faust, no recibo ningún bien monetario, solo hago esto para entretener al lector.)

Y una ves aclarado eso evito que me demanden, asique empesemos con esta historia llamadaaaa

**El hijo de Celestia.**

=Ce dice que Celestia tubo alguna ves, una pareja, el ce llamaba Stardust era un unicornio de pelaje cian, crin blanco, y unos ojos Amarillos, como Cutie mark tenia una galaxia, el era astrónomo, ce considero uno de los mejores, al grado de ganarse su propia estatua en la gran biblioteca de Canterlot, al lado de Star Swirl el Barbado.

Stardust era alguien apasionado por la astronomía y astrología, fue esto lo que le llamo la atención a Celestia

ella miraba la gran pasión que el daba al estudiar el cielo nocturno, Stardust solo llegaba al castillo a dejar trabajos de sus investigaciones y luego ce retiraba,recibía buen dinero, ademas de que era maestro en la academia de magia, Celestia en mas de una ocasión lo invitaba a cenas o grandes fiestas como la gala del galope, entre otras fiestas, pero el ce negaba pues el no salia de su casa, el preferia ver el gran cielo nocturcon con un infinito de las estrellas, que a estar con la princesa.

Stardust acepto una sola invitacion de Celestia, la cual ella no iba a desaprovechar para nada, ella savia que Stardust no saldria por la noche pero si por la mañana y tarde, asique ella lo invito a una comida, donde acudiria gente inportante, entre ellos algunos burgeses(Gente de alta arcunia), banqueros, y politicos.

Stardust permanecia callado, solo escuchaba las platicas de los burgeses, los cuales en una que otra ocasion le llegaron a sacar una pequeña risa, pero ahogada.

Terminada la comida todos comensaron a retirarce, primero los burgeses, lego politicos y al ultimo los banqueros, quienes querian tener unas ultimas palabras con Celestia, el ultimo fue Stardust, quien porcierto fue detenido antes de siquiera poner una pesuña fuera. Stardust escucho una voz de tras el, Stardust bolteo y miro a Celestia quien lo invito a tomar asiento de nuevo, el no dio un no como respuesta asique bolbio a centarce, Celestia le pregunto porque avia rechasado las antiguas invitaciones de ella, a loque Stardust respondio, usted save que yo trabajo en la noche obcerbando el cielo noctorno para las mis investigaciones, ademas nunca fui buen partidario delas fiestas que ce asen. esto dijo el unicornio, Celestia entendia que despues de todo, el tenia rason era su trabajo, ella ce limito a decirle solo una cosa.=

Celestia:Tansolo queria verte, Stardust...

=Stardust pensaba estas palabras en su mente, entendia por completo que era loque Celestia queria.=

Stardust:Disculpeme si no le correspondo princesa pero, nosoi un buen partido al cual le de su voto.

Celestia:Tienes un gran corazon Stardust y es loque me gusta de ti...=Dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas=Crees que te invite solo para una simple comida?

Stardust:Solo acepte venir, porque siempre me invitabas y nunca tenia el tiempo de precentarme.

Celestia:Porfavor Stardust...

Stardust:P-princesa...

Celestia:Solo dime Celestia...

=Ambos con el corazon palpitando a mil por segundo, ambos ce dejaron llebar, dandoce un dulce veso el cual Stardust correspondio mas tarde que nunca, quisas por la sorpresa, pero decidio no darle siquiera la menor importancia...=

=Lamentablemente, no todo es para siempre, y todos lo savemos...

avian pasado al rededor de 13 meses de la relacion de Stardust y Celestia, pero des-afortunadamente, en un viaje que Stardust a via echo para ir a una junta de astrónomos, sercas de Manhattan, Stardust fue encontrado muerto en el hotel en el cual el ce hospedaba, los guardias que avian ido a investigar encontraron el cadáver en su cama, con un cuchillo clavado en el corazon, era una escena muy sangrienta, pareciese que Stardust trataba de defenderse, avia un gran desorden en ese cuarto...

Con un gran pesar los guardias llevaron el cuerpo sin vida de Stardust asta Canterlot, donde Celestia con gran tristesa esperaba que loque le paso solo alla sido un horrible sueño, pero la vida es dificil y cuando pasan estas cosas son muy dolorozas.=

Guardia:Princesa...este... devo informarle que encontramos a Stardust.=Dijo nervioso=

Celestia:Gracias, donde esta?=Dijo aliviada=

Guardia:Bueno... vera... la cuestion es que el no...=Bajo su cavesa=

=Celestia, comenso a derramar lagrimas, los guardias solos decidieron retirarce=

Guardia:Perdon...

=devastada, Celestia fue a ver el cuerpo el cual ya estaba en un pequeño ataud.=

Celestia:Porque te paso esto?...=Dijo con una voz casi in audible.=

=El dia del funeral asistieron familiares de Stardust su familia era de sangre pura, pues todos en ella eran unicornios sin ecepcion, amigos que variaban, de diversos lugares de Equestria, avia pegasos que venian de Filidelpya, terrestres y unicornios que venian desde puequeños pueblos y por ultimo Celestia.

El fueneral ce podria decir que fue como todos, dieron sus ultimas palabras asia el pobre difunto, loque algunos lamentaban, loque otros esperaban acer o icieron con el cuando niño, Etc.

Todos comensaron a salir, del panteon o del Cementerio como le gusten o como le digan, Unos guardias esperaban a la princesa, afuera con el carruaje, Celestia subio a el, los guardias no tardaron y comensaron a tirrar de el, Celestia ce llevo una pesuña a su vientre... ella miro a la infinidad del cielo pensando:

Te extrare cariño...=

=PERO les gustara saber en que linea del tiempo comenso esto verdad?... esto fue 99 años antes de que Twiligth naciera, pero el embarazo de los alicornios es muy diferente, estos tardan demaciado tan asi que son 100 AÑOS dentro de querida mami... Bueno, cada quien ase su historia como quiere no?...

Twiligth ya era una princesa por lo cual, un dia enque ella fue de visita al palacio, ce topo con la hermana de Celestia=

Twiligth:Princesa Luna, donde esta Celestia?.

Luna:Ella... Va a tener un hijo,de echo esta en el hospital en este momento.

Twiligth:Pero como?=Dijo sorprendida=No deverias estar con ella?

Luna:Lo estare pero tengo que acabar algunos asuntos, antes de ir con ella, si me disculpas.=Dijo siguiendo con su camino=

=Twiligth, no quiso esperar otro segundo mas y fue galopando directo al hospital, ya dentro, mando una carta a sus amigas explicando lo ocurrido..=

Horas despues en la sala de espera del hospital.

Twiligth:Chicas que bueno que llegan,

Apple jack:Venimos en cuanto nos llegaron las cartas, pero quien es el padre?

Pinki:Es cierto, Pero pense que la princesa Celestia estaba tan ocupada que no tenia tiempo de nada pero parece ser que me bolvi a equivocar.

Rarity:Quien creen que sea?, solo piencenlo deve ser algun pony demaciado importante.

Reinbow:Nolo creo, tubo que aver sido algien de la guardia.

Twiligth:Seria demaciado, digo mi hermano era guardia.

Pinki:YO SE QUIEN.

=Todos incluso las enfermeras

que pasaban ce detubieron y miraron a la pony rosada=

Pinki:UN PASTELERO=Dijo victoriosa=

Twiligth:Bueno puede ser... =Todas miraron a Twiligth=Digo a la princesa siempre le agradaron los dulces.

=Al poco tiempo de estar en la sala, Luna llego a la sala junto a las manes.=

Luna:Aun no ahy noticia?

Twiligth:No... ya se tardaron... Princesa Luna tu no sabras como se llama, el padre?

Luna:Twiligth, te voi a pedir que cuando veas a mi hermana... no te lo pedire te prohibo decirle, algo relacionado a ese tema... entendiste?=Dijo en tono firme=

Twiligth:S-si princesa=Dijo asustada=

=Despues de un tiempo mas un poni terrestre macho con una bata, un estetoscopio, de pelaje cafe y crin rojiso ce aserco al pequeño grupo=

Luna:Como esta mi hermana?

Doctor:Bien, pueden pasar a ver a la princesa, si me disculpan tengo otras cosas que aser con su permiso.

=llegando a la avitacion de Celestia, la encontraron recostada respirando pesadamente, aun estaba demaciado cansada.=

Luna:Hermana, todo salio bien verdad?

Celestia:Si...=Dijo con poca fuerza=

Luna:Luego podras ver a tu hijo, estan en el cunero, mañana por la maña...

Twiligth:Es muy buena noticia.

Reinbow: vamos a verlo.

=Las manes salieron del lugar para ir a ver al pequeño, dejando a las dos hermanas solas=

Celestia:Luna... creia que no podia seguir...

Luna:Tranquila hermana... lo bueno es que todo a salido bien... el estaria muy feliz ahora.

Celestia:Tu crees?.

Luna:Claro... pero por ahora descansa mañana lo veremos juntas te parece bien?

Celestia:Si... y gracias..

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

=Lo prometido fue deuda para Luna, eran aproximadamente las 10:42 A.M. Luna estaba al lado de Celestia viendo aquel pequeño Unicornio, de pelaje Blanco, ojos Amarillos profundos y un crin y cola blancos, pero lo curioso es que el crin y cola de este potrillo ondeava al igual que el de su madre.=

Luna:y como te gustaria llamarlo

Celestia:Avia pensado desde ace tiempo su nombre... y verlo aqui ahora, lo llamare...Eclipse...

Luna:Me agrada.=Dijo mirando al pequeño unicornio=

Celestia:Ten cargalo.

Luna:P-pero...

Celestia:Vamos hermana no ceas timida.

=Luna con un poco de torpesa tomo al potro, quien parecia estar dormido=

Luna:Quien diria saco tu pelaje...

Celestia:si... esto, es nuevo para mi.

Luna:Note preocupes, ademas no estas sola. me tienes ami.

Celestia:Siempre e contado con tigo, Luna.

Luna:Ceran bueno...

Fin del Capitulo.

Si les gusto les pido por favor que comenten, de igual manera si no les gusta aganmelo saber


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.

=Los cuidados de Eclipse eran como los de todos los pequeños, pero dado aque Celestia tenia poco tiempo, por el echo de ser princesa, ella llamaba a niñeras para que cuidaran al pequeño Eclipse, la niñera era una pegaso, de pelaje amarillo de crin azul profundo, ojos verdosos y una cutimark de dos rosas, ella respondía al nombre de Yellowrose, Ella de entre todas las niñeras fue elegida para cuidarlo, abia ocasiones en que la niñera le daba consejos a Celestia para que pudiera cuidad al pequeño, Eclipse era como todo niño recién nacido, curioso por todo, tratar de a ser las cosas solo, Etc, el pequeño estaba en su cuna en el cuarto de Celestia, viendo la puerta esperando a que alguien entre, cosa que no tardo en suceder, la puerta ce abrio y ce pudieron ver a las dos princesas en trar por aquella puerta.=

Celestia:Yellow grasias por cuidarlo.

Yellow:No es problema princesa.=Ce inclino un poco ante las dos reguentes=

Luna:Puedes retirarte Yellow... y denuevo gracias.

Yellow:Estabien, nos bemos.=Dijo mientras ce dirijia a la puerta=

Celestia:Yellow,=Ella paro y miro a Celestia=Puedes tomarte estos dos dias de descanso.=Yellow ce asusto=No te preocupes, es solo que boi a salir de Canterlot, y quisiera que Eclipse biniera conmigo.

=Yellow alibiada bolvio a inclinarce ante ellas y salio de la abitacion=

Luna:Adonde piensas ir hermana?.

Celestia:quisiera ir con Candence al imperio, no quieres acompañarme.?

Luna:Si porque no.

=Celestia sonrio ante la respuesta de su hermana, ambas ce asercaron a la cuna del pequeño potro el cual, miraba a las dos Alicornios, mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su cuna=

Luna:Me muero al verlo...=Dijo mientras lo tomaba en basos=

=El pequeño miro a Luna sonriendo pero, al ver a Celestia estiraba sus cascos para que ella lo tomara.=

Luna:Creo que a un prefiere estar mas contigo.=Dijo pasando con cuidado al pequeño potro=

=Celestia tomo al potro, aquel pequeño despues de un tiempo dio un gran bosteso, el cual ambas hermanas sabian que era hora de dormir, almenos para el pequeño.=

Celestia: Ojala hubiera terminado rapido para haber estado un poco mas contigo...=Dijo un poco triste=

Luna:Descuida, mañana estaremos todo el dia con el. Tratare de ajustarme al horario de mañana para ir contigo, que pasen buenas noches.

Celestia:igual hermana.

=Luna salio de la habitación dejando a los dos solos, Celestia bajo a Eclipse para ponerlo en la cuna, pero el potrillo ce negaba a soltar las pesuñas de Celestia.=

Celestia:Que pasa Eclipse?=Al decir esto el pequeño nego con la cavesa, pero sin soltar a Celestia=Ven con migo.=Al decir esto Celestia llebo a Eclipse asta su cama, recostando-lo al lado sullo, Eclipse ce aserco asta el regaso de Celestia para estar mas comodo, el solo cerro los ojos dejandoce llebar por el silencio de la abitacion=Asi que no querias estar solo...

=Celestia dejo caer su cabesa sercas del cuerpo de Eclipse, Celestia cubrio con su ala a Eclipse quien aun seguia dormido=

Celestia:Descansa mi principe...

=La luz de la luna iluminaba muy poco el cuarto de Celestia, quien despues de un momento cerro los ojos para poder descansar.=

Al dia siguiente.

=Celestia estaba despierta, mierando aquel potrillo que aun descansaba, los rayos de luz golpeaban tenuamente al potro, quien no tardo en abrir los ojos, el alprincipio buscaba algo pero lo encontro al mirar asia arriba y ver a Celestia, quien lo miraba con una calida sonrisa=

Celestia:Hola...=Dijo acariciando la cara dal potro=Hoy bamos a visitar a Candence.

=El potro dejo salir una risa al escuchar ese nombre, Celestia interpreto eso como un si.=

=Celestia, Luna y Eclipse iban en camino al imperio de Criztal, el cual no tardo en resivir la noticia=

Imperio de Criztal(Palacio)

Candence:Shining viene Celestia y Luna.=Dijo mientras leia una carta=

Shining:Pero aque?=Dijo extrañado, pues casi nunca venian ellas al imperio=

Candence:Supongo que de visita... porcierto donde esta Skyla?

=Skyla era la hija de Candence y Shining Armor, era una Alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin identico al de su madre y par de ojos azules, ella tenia 4 años, aun una pequeña.=

Shining:Supongo que aun sigue dormida, ire a...

Candence:NO metoca, tu la despertaste ayer.

Shining:Pero...

=Antes deque pusiera una protesta Candence avia ido a la abitacion de Skyla la cual estaba un poco desordenada, solo abia jugetes tirados y una que otras hojas con dibujos tirados, Candence ce aserco a la cama de Skyla y le dijo=

Candence:Hija...=Dijo mientras la movia un poco=Skyla...

=La pequeña abrio los ojos y miro quien la desperto=

Skyla:Mamá...=Miro un poco su entorno =Es muy temprano.=Dijo echandoce las cabijas ensima=

Candence:Supongo que no quieres ver a tu tia Celestia verdad?.

=Como si ubieran sido magicas estas palabras, Skyla ce lebanto su cuarto estaba recogido y su cama tendida. a esto agregale un ¿Guau?.=

Skyla:ESTA AQUI?=Dijo emocionada=

Candence:llagara dentro de poco, pero ve primero a almorsar.

Skyla:Si mami.

=Dicho esto ambas salieron del cuarto para ir a comer.

El carruaje de las princesas abia llegado enfrende del castillo de Criztal(O palacio como le quieran llamar), los ponis de criztal isieron una pequeña reberenca, junto con algunos ponys normales, como pegasos, unicornios y terrestres,

Celestia y Luna fueron asta el castillo, seguidas por el pequeño potro.=

Dentro del Castillo.

=algunos guardias de Criztal resibieron a las princesas.=

Guardia:Un placer princesas. Bienen a ver a Candence y a Shining Armor?

Luna:Asi es, donde ce encuentran?.

Guardia:Siganme, los guiare asta ellos.

=Las princesas siguieron al guardia, lamentablemente el potro no, este siguia un guardia el cual asia su rutina diaria, Eclipse siguio a este guardia en silencio, el guardia entro por una puerta y ahy mismo abia dos ponys de criztal, quienes eran los cosineros=

Guardia:Las princesas estan aqui.

Cosinero:Que podremos prepararle a ellas?.

Cosinera:Yace, una sopa de verduras.

Cosinero:y de postre un pai de Moras.

Guardia:Les alludo?.

Cosinera:Claro ven.

=El potrillo miraba a los tres ponys que comensaban a preparar la comida para las princesas, este pequeño diviso en la parte de arriva de la alacena, una caja con galletas, y precisamente lasque el comia con su niñera Yellow, el pequeño con cuidado paso por de bajo de las mesas, evitando ser visto por esos ponys, Eclipse estaba esactamente debajo de aquella alacena, el miro su entorno y no encontro forma de subir, con un poco de esfuerzo de su parte, su cuerno brillo con un aura de color dorado, enbolviendo asi la caja de galletas, estas comensaron a levitar asta donde ce encontraba Eclipse quien abrio la caja y comenso a comer las galletas.

Con las princesas

=Celestia y Luna ce encontraron con Candence, Shining Armor y la pequeña Skyla, quien estaba emocionada.=

Skyla:HOLA TIAS.=Dijo mientras corria asta ellas=

Luna:Hola Skyla, como as estado?

Skyla:Bien.

Celestia:Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Candence:Porcierto, donde esta Eclipse?. dijiste que bendria contigo.

Celestia:Si esta a...

=Celestia ce puso mas palida de loque estaba, al darce cuenta deque Eclipse no estaba al lado sullo como esperaba, cosa que llebo al susto=

Luna:Pero estaba aqui.

Celestia:D-donde esta?=Dijo algo asustada=

Shining:Tranquila princesa, deve de estar en el castillo, pediere a los guardias que lo busquen.

Candencen:Seguro que alguno de los guardias lo encontrara y lo traira.

Shining:Tu.=Dijo a un guardia=Diles a los demas que busquen al principe Eclipse.

Guardia:Enseguida.

=El guardia salio corriendo=

Skyla:Alludare a buscarlo.

=Cada uno salio por lados distintos con la esperanza de encontrarlo rapido.=

Con Eclipse.

=El tenia la caja al lado sullo, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la cosina ce abre, entrando un guardia=

Guardia1 :No an visto al principe Eclipse?

Cosinera:El hijo de Celestia?

Guardia 2:Losentimos pero no.

Guardia 1:Tu, ven alludame a abisarle alos demas guardias.

Guardia 2:Bien.

Guardia:Un momento...=Miro arriba en la alacena=Donde estan mis galletas?.

=Todos boltearon a ver y no estaba la caja que todos ellos abian visto.=

Cosinera:Pero, si cuando nosotros entramos estaban ahy.

Guardia:Saven que no me gusta que toquen mis...

=Todos escucharon una risilla de un niño, justo debajo de la mesa, todos ellos ce agacharon, y miraron a un pequeño unicurnio de crin ondeante, quien comia galletas felizmente.=

Cosinero:Creo que eso resuelbe el caso de las galletas desaparecidas.

Cosinera:Ven pequeño.

=Eclipse miro a aquella poni de Criztal y lo primero que Eclipse iso fue abrasar las galletas esperando que ella no ce las quitara, para fortuna de el pequeño no fue asi, ella solo tomo al pequeño en brasos.=

Guardia:Dame eso.=Dijo mientras le quitaba las galletas.=

=Esto proboco que el pequeño comensara a llorar.=

Cosinera:Noseas embidioso.=Dijo quitandole al guardia la caja y dandocela denuevo al pequeño, quien dejo de llorar al resivirlas.=

Guardia:No tienes idea de cuanto me cuestan esas galletas.

Cosinero:No pasan de costarte diez monedas.

Guardia:Doce subieron de precio ase tres dias.

Cosinera:Solo es un niño.

=Eclipse miro al guardia y solo tomo una galleta mas mientra entregaba la caja=

Cosinero:Quien diria no?.

Guardia:Sera mejor llebarlo con Celestia.

Cosinera:Lo puedes llebar?, tenemos que preparar la comida.

Guardia 2;Permitanme.=Dijo mientras ponia a Eclipse en su lomo para llebarlo.=

=Ambas guardias salieron, al llegar a la sala del trono encontraron a Celestia, quien ce alegro de ver a Eclipse.=

Celestia:Dedonde sacaste la galleta?.

=Eclipse con su casco señalo al guardia correspondiente de la caja=

Celestia:Gracias, el ama estas galletas.

Guardia:No lo culpo.

=Celestia tomo a Eclipse quien ce puso contento de inmediato, Celestia salio de la sala del trono, dejando a los dos guardias:=

Guardia 2 :Almenos todavia tiene galletas la caja no?.

Guardia:Si...=Dijo mitiendo su casco en la caja=Pero...NO ME DEJO NADA.

Guardia 2:Bueno aun tienes la caja.

Guardia:Y de que me ba a servir una caja bacia?.

Guardia 2:Usa tu imaginacion.(Si as visto bob esponja entenderas el chiste)

=Las princesas ce quedarian una pequeña temporada en el imperio de Criztal por lo cual, ambas princesas decidieron compartir una avitacion, Skyla pidio que Eclipse durmiera en su cuarto, Celestia no tubo problema alguno... almenos no por ahora.=

Skyla:Bien Eclipse.=Dijo mientras la pequeña alicornio subia a Eclipse a su cama= tu mamá me dijo que era hora de que durmieras.

=Eclipse por un lado tomo la almuhada de la cama y la avento a Skyla, mientras una risa infantil salia de Eclipse=

Skyla:Muy graciosito.

=Eclipse quien seguia riendo y mientras Skyla recogia la almohada del piso Eclipse ce bajo de la cama, y encontro bloques de jugete, el tomo dos de ellos y le abento uno a Skyla, resiviendo el golpe en la nuca=

Skyla:OYEEE.=Dijo enojada=

=Eclipse aplaudio con sus cascos, Skyla con enojo ce aserco a Eclipse al punto de casi propinarle un golpe de noser porque la puerta ce abrio.=

Candence:Hija, todavia n...=Miro a Skyla con el casco lebantado casi apuno de golpear a Eclipse.=Que le estas asiendo.?

Skyla:Nada mami... solo...=Dijo recojiendo todos los blokes.=Guardo los jugetes.

Candence:No te tardes, tu tambien deves de descansar.

Skyla:si mamá.

=Encuanto Candence cerro la puerta Skyla, resivio otro golpe de Eclipse quien reia a mas no poder.=

Skyla:ASIQUE QUIERES JUGAR.=Dijo mirando a Eclipse quien reia=

=Skyla tomo las covijas de su cama y de un movimiento rapido, casi caricatura embolvio a Eclipse en las cobijas, dejando solo la cabesa para que el respirara, Eclipse estaba molesto, tratava en balde de safarce de aquella trampa de cobijas, sin tener exito.=

Skyla:Quieres seguir jugando?.

=Casi como si esto suera un reto, Eclipse rompio en llanto rapidamente Skyla libero a Eclipse de las cobijas, mientras Eclipse ce calmaba de llorar.=

Skyla:Que tengo que aser para que te duermas...

=Eclipse permanecia centado en el suelo mirando de un lado para otro, el avanso asta la puerta y trato de empujarla, pero no podia Skyla entendio un poco de loque ce trataba.=

Skyla:Deja te llevo con mi tia.

=Skyla, abrio la puerta y cargo al pequeño potro, y lo llevo asta la abitacion que compartirian Celestia y Luna, quienes afortunadamente aun seguian despiertas.=

Celestia:Skyla que sucede?

Luna:Que pasa sobrina?.

Skyla:Bueno... el queria venir con ustedes.

=Eclipse fue asta donde estaba Celestia, quien lo cargo y lo acomodo a un lado sullo de la cama=

Luna:Te causo problemas?.

Skyla:=Ce llebo una pesuña a su nuca, sobandoce un poco=No solo que el queria salir de mi abitacion.

Celestia:Bueno, gracias por traerlo.

Skyla:Que descansen.=Dijo cerrando la puerta=

Lun:Igual.

=Ambas miraban a Eclipse quien ce acurrucaba en las alas de Celestia=

Luna:Ce parece mucho a el...

Celestia:Y que lodigas... Eclipse es lo unico que me recuerda A el... sus ojos... pelaje... como lo extraño...

Luna:Tranquila hermana, porcierto que fue de Discord? ace mucho que no lo veo.

Celestia:Me conto Twiligth que Fluttershy le esta dando ospedaje en su casa..

Luna:Curioso no?.

Celestia=risa=Demaciado.

Luna:Que crees que esten aciendo en este momento?.

Celestia:Conociendo a Discord... una pesadilla para Fluttershy.

Fin del cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2.

=Los dias pasaron en el imperio de Criztal, Eclipse empeso a ser una pierdra en el sapato para Skyla, Eclipse siempre jugaba con Skyla, pero siempre que Skyla salia del cuarto o lugar de juego, ese lugar quedaba echo un desastre.=

Skyla:ECLIPSE=Dijo un poco arta pues era la quinta ves que arreglaba la abitacion=

=Eclipse Aplaudio ante Skyla, pero esto la iso enojar a un mas, pareciera que a el le gustaba aserla enfadar.=

Candence:Hija bamos a come...=Miro el cuarto=Porque no recojes tu cuarto?.

Skyla:MAMÁ=Dijo algo enfadada=ECLIPSE DIARIO LO DESORDENA.

=Candence cargo a Eclipse=

Candence:Como crees que el aria todo esto?=Dijo mirando el cuarto.=Luego recojes tu cuarto bamos a comer.=Dijo saliendo del cuarto=

=Cuando Candence salio del cuarto Skyla pateo un cobu.=

En el Comedor.

=solo estaban las princesas y Eclipse, pues Shining tenia que entrenar a las tropas desde la madrugada.=

Celestia:No te adado problemas Skyla?.

Skyla:No tia como cree.=Dijo con una sonrisa, pero en su mente ella queria tomar a Eclipse y apretarlo asta que cele salieran los ojos=Me entretengo jugando con el=Dijo feliz=

Luna:Menos mal.

=La comida transcurrio normal.=

Celestia:En que instituto bas a meter a tu hija Candence?.

Candence:Bueno pensaba mucho en la academa, donde estube yo en Canterlot.

Celestia:Me parece buena eleccion, pero no le quedara lejos?.

Candencen:Bueno ese era otro detalle te queria pedir de fabor que dejaras que mi hija, estubiera en el palacio de Canterlot, almenos asta que finalise sus estudios.

Luna:Pormi no ahy problema alguno.

Celestia:Lo mismo pienso, que dices Skyla quieres estudiar en la academia donde tu madre estudio?

=Skyla miro a Candence, y con una sonrisa inposible de ocultar=

Skyla:Si tia.

=Aun faltaban dos años para que Skyla entrara a la escuela, pero eso no evitaba que no pudiera aprender de una vez.

Acabada la comida Celestia, Luna y Eclipse regresarian a Canterlot, tanto Candence como Skyla acompañaron asta afuera del palacio de criztal a sus tias y sobrino, al poco rato el carruaje llego para llebarce al grupo.=

Celestia:Fue un gusto bolverte a ver Candence y tambien a ti Skyla.

Candence: visitenos cuando quieran.

Luna:Lo tomaremos en cuenta.

Celestia:Despidete Eclipse.

=El pequeño potro solo movio su casco de un lado a otro, de una forma curiosa.=

Candence:adios Eclipse=Dijo debolviendole el saludo.=

=ya en la carrosa los guardias pegasos que tiraban de ella arrancaron, por asi decirlo.=

Candence:Recoje tu cuarto.

Skyla:MAMÀ.=Ce quejo=

=Los años pasaron frente a todos, Eclipse era un unicornio de 6 años, Skyla ce ospedaba en el castillo en una avitacion que le dieron sus tias, Eclipse como todo unicornio comenso a estudiar la magia, pues era algo obligatorio de ellos usar magia, Skyla entraba en la escuela en la mañana y llegaba por la tarde, cosa que alegraba a Eclipse, despues de todo eran primos, Skyla con 10 años le alludaba a su primito a estudiar la magia.

Con el tiempo Eclipse fue sabiendo mucho de esta magia, al grado de casi querer aser lo mismo que su madre y tia, su inspiracion llego el dia en que Skyla obtuvo su cutie mark, el cual era un libro y una pluma, Eclipse esperaba tener una cuite mark.

=Eclipse estaba en su cuarto centado en piso con un pequeño libro, mientras al lado sullo estaba Celestia=

Eclipse:Mamá todavia no llega Skyla?.

Celestia:llegara en una hora mas, ya acabaste de estudiar?.

Eclipse:Sip... mamà el examen de admicion en la academia de magia para unicornios... es muy dificil?.

Celestia:Para alguien que estudio, es muy simple. =Dijo acomodandoce al lado sullo.=En que nos quedamos la otra ves?.

Eclipse:=señalo con su casco en una pagina.=Aqui.

Celestia:Me lo podrias leer?.

=Eclipse comenso a leer poco a poco, pues aun era un pequeño pero como a todos los niños le costaba un poco de trabajo en siertas palabras que uno no puede aveses comprender. Celestia le enseño a leer como asi a escribir. al igual que las matematicas y lo demas, pero a su devido tiempo lo fue aciendo, Celestia aun veia a Eclipse como algo fantastico para ella, lastima que su sobrinito Blueblood no este pensando lo mismo.=

Eclipse:Listo.

Celestia:bien pasemos al siguiente capitulo. Estaves trata de relajarte cuando leas, asi aumentaras tu velocidad deacuerdo?.

=Eclipse asintio y siguio leyendo aquel libro, algo que intrigaba mucho a Celestia era que Eclipse ce parecia demaciado a su padre, en todos los aspectos... incluseve igual de bueno en el estudio, pero ella no podia dejar de pensar que aser despues... como explicarle lo de su padre, ella desde ace tiempo penso esto pero, ella quiere esperar a que Eclipse cresca lo suficiente para explicarle algo tan complicado.=

Eclipse:Mamà... que pasa=El bolteo a verla preocupado pues no eraccionaba=

Celestia:No pasa nada cariño.=Dijo acariciando su crin=Dejemos esto por un rato bamos a comer.

=Eclipse animado ante esto dejo su libro en una mesa, para asi salir de la abitacion junto a su madre, al poco rato llegaron al comedor donde ce encontraron con Luna, quien tenia el mismo hapetito.=

Eclipse:Hola tia.=Dijo alegre=

Luna:Hola Eclipse, hermana que tal el dia?.

Celestia:Entretenido.

Luna:aun no sale Skyla de la escuela?.

Celestia:no deve de tardar.

=Comosi estas ubieran sido palabras magicas, la puerta del comodor ce abrio dejando ver a Skyla.=

Luna:Y ablando de la reina de Roma.

Eclipse:Quien por la puerta ce asoma=Completo el.=

=Skyla tomo asiento rapidamente.=

Skyla:Perdon por llegar tarde, el examen de hoy estubo un poco mas dificil deloque espere...

Celestia:Lo bueno esque estas aqui.

Eclipse:Prima hoy si jugaremos en el jardin?.=Dijo elgo emocionado=

Skyla:Claro, solo dejame terminar la tarea que me dejaron.

=Todos comensaron a comer, de echo todos ahy tenian en cuenta la regla de San Orosco...Cuando como no conosco, lastima que esa reglita no la conosiera algien en especial=

?:HOLA HOLA.

=Dijo Discord el draconecus apareciendo en medio del comedor junto con un poco de confenti para su llegada=

Discord:Hola?=Dijo mirando a todos comer.=Algien que me mireeee... Existooo

=Pero nadie le prestaba la mas minima atencion, de echo todos estaban comiendo.=

Discord:Conque asi quieren jugar.

=Acto seguido Discord chasqueo sus garras combirtiendoce en un pintor de arte, aparecio un tripie junto con sus pinseles y pinturas, ce acomodo al lado de Celestia, y comenso a dibujar, despues paso con Luna e iso lo mismo, despues con los dos pequeños, cuando termino dijo=

Discord:Yo le llamo: Al rebes...=Dijo mostrando un dibujo muy caricaturesco, donde cada una parecia con el osico un poco mas alargado las alas una mas grande que la otra, a Celestia la bolbio mas pequeña y a Luna mas grande mientras que a Eclipse y a Skyla, Discord bolvio un alicornio en su dibujo a Eclipse minetras a Skyla una pegaso solamente.=Digame apoco no soi mejor que picasponi?(Picaso) O Leonarponi(Leonardo Davinci).

=Pero en su intento por tener un poco de atencion, resulto fallido todos comian y lo unico que ce escuchaba eran los cubiertos.=

Discord:BIEN ME VOI.

Eclipse:Ma das la sal Tia.

=Discord un poco ofendido tomo su tripie con su cuadro y pinturas y salio del comedor=

Discord:porlomenos en Poni Ville aprecian mi arte...

=al salir del comedor con un gran portaso.=

Skyla:Le quedo bonito el dibujo...=Dijo llebando un bocado de su comida a su boca=

Celestia:Si esta mejorando.

Luna:Esas clases de dibujo lo mantienen sumamente ocupado.

Eclipse:Aunque me veia bien con alas...

=tras la comida, Celestia tenia que seguir con los papeleos, al igual que Luna, por lo cual Skyla fue a terminar su tarea, mientras que Eclipse daba otro repaso mas al libro, ambos compartian cuarto por loque pudieron estar juntos despues de todo.=

Skyla:Cuando iras aser el examen de admicion?.

Eclipse:La proxima semana.

Skyla:lo aras bien primo.

Eclipse:Eso espero=Dijo en murmuro.=

Skyla:Tranquilo, si no apruebas podrias benir a la escuela que estoi.

Eclipse:Si pero...

Skyla:Pero que?.

Eclipse:Esque quiero saver de magia... y poder aser lo mismo que mi mamà.

Skyla:Lebantar el sol?.

Eclipse:Si.

Skyla:No crees que cera un poco...=Dijo pensante.=Dificil.

Eclipse:No creo... tanto mi mamà como mi tia lebantan los astros sin problema.

=Ambos siguian estudiando mientras platicaban , algo curioso era que el crin de Eclipse en cierto momento aumentaba la velocidad de ondeo de esta.=

Skyla:Ya acave, vamos a jugar?.

Eclipse:Si.=Dijo cerrando el libro.=

=Ambos ce dirijieron al jardin donde un par de guardias, cuidaban la entrada en el laberinto, ambos chicos, miraban desde los arbustos a los guardias que estaba ahy, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa ce pidia mirar en ellos.=

Skyla:Bien listo?.

Eclipse:Listo.

=Eclipse, salio corriendo asta los guardias junto a con Skyla seguia a su lado, con su magia Eclipse le quito la lanza aun guardia Skyla imito lo mismo con el otro guardia, entrando asi en el laberinto.=

Guardia1:PRINCIPE.

Guardia2:PRINCESA NO PUEDEN ENTRAR AHY CE PERDERAN.

=si los guardias fueran pegasos no abria problema, el problema era que ambos guardias eran ponis terrestres,

ellos salieron corriendo tras los principes, quienes reian mientras corrian, los guardias tubieron que cepararce en medio del leberinto, la risa de ambos chicos resonaba por todo el laberinto.

Skyla y Eclipse terminaron justo en un claro del laberinto, donde ce podia apreciar un bonito paisaje, ambos trataron de esconderce, tras media hora ce aburrieron , quisieron regresar por donde vinieron pero justo en la salida del laberinto ce encontraba Celestia en medio de los dos guardias quienes les faltaban las lanzas.=

Skyla y Eclipse:FUE SU IDEA=Dijieron ambos apuntando uno a otro con las lanzas.=

=Celestia tansolo miro a ambos con una cara desaprobatoria, ambos chicos bajaron sus orejas y caminaron cavisbajos asta ella.=

Celestia:Disculpense con los guardias.

Skyla:Perdon...=Dijo entregandole la lanza=

Eclipse:Disculpa...=Dijo daldole la lanza en sus cascos.=

Guardia:Todo olvidado.

Celestia:Adentro.

=Celestia camino asta el castillo pero uno de los guardias le chito a ambos.=

Guardia 2:Aqui entre nos...=Dijo susurrando=Fue divertodo, vengan mas seguido.

Guardia 1:Si no ahy mucho que aser aqui...

=Ambos sonrieron un poco mas confiados, pero Celestia los miraba seriamente.=

Ya dentro del Catillo

Celestia:Que les avia dicho de no molestar a los guardias.

Eclipse:Esque... estabamos aburridos.

Skyla:Si solo queriamos jugar.

=Ambos no la miraban directamente, de echo tenian miedo de aserlo, pero al final Celestia ce suabiso.=

Celestia:Por lo menos imvitenme.=Dijo un tando alegre.=

=Tras lo ocurrido llego la hora de dormir, Skyla y Eclipse tenian camas separadas, por lo cual ce acomodaron para dormir.=

Skyla:Eclipse... que te gustaria aser cuando crescas?.=Dijo acomodandoce en las cobijas=

Eclipse:=Penso por un momento, mientras entraba en las cobijas.=no ce... y tu?.

Skyla:Saves aun estoi indecisa.

=Platicaron un momento mas astaque la puerta de la abitacion ce abrio mostrando a Celestia.=

Celestia:Ya es hora de dormir mañana tienes clases Skyla.

Skyla:Estabien tia.

=Celestia apago la luz con su magia, dejando todo en total oscuridad la abitacion, ambos no tardaron en consiliar el sueño.

Los dias pasaron y Eclipse seguia estudiando con su madre, aun a pesar del trabajo laboreoso de Celestia ce tomaba el tiempo de estar con Eclipse el tiempo necesario, el lla ce asia a la idea de no poder estar siempre con ella, tomando encuenta que el en mas de una ocacion en lasque estaba con su madre en su despacho, donde firmaba los papeles burocraticos y leyes entre otras, Eclipse siempre ce terminaba enfadando y salia del lugar, pero aun asi Celestia siempre estubo con Eclipse en todo momento.

Skyla cuando su tia Celestia no podia alludar a estudiar a Eclipse ella lo asia, algo que enfadaba a ambos tanto como a Eclipse como Skyla era las clases de etiqueta de su tia Luna... y no ablar de Celestia, era algo que ambos odiaban, lo odiaban mas que ver el brocoli en su plato, lo odiaban mas que tener que ir a la escuela el Lunes, lo odiaban mas que tener que limpiar su cuarto, pero era necesario para ambos puesto que eran de la realeza asique, ellos no podian dar un no como respuesta ademas cuando escucharon esto.=

Candence:Skyla no te estoi preguntando.

Celestia:Eclipse no te pregunte si quieres.

=ellas les pusieron la serbilleta al cuello(La soga al cuello), apesar de esto aceptaron la etiqueta despues de todo no era malo ser educado...

El dia casi llegaba para Eclipse y el senotaba cada ves mas nervioso, Celestia abia notado esto, por lo cual prefirio ablar con el, Eclipse estaba en la sala principal del castillo, donde abia una gran puerta la cual era la entrada y salida de este castillo=

Celestia:Que pasa cariño=Dijo acercandoce al lado sullo=Te ves muy nervioso ultimamente.

Eclipse:Esque...=Dijo con bos temblorosa=Nose si pueda... quetal si no puedo.

Celestia:Claro que podras por eso estamos estudiando no?.

Eclipse:Pero...

Celestia:Ademas=Levito a Eclipse asta su lomo=Como no va poder mi campeon.=Dijo mientras le acia conquilla en el cuallo de Eclipse=

Eclipse:YA=Dijo riendo=MAMÀ.=Dijo tratando en balde de defenderce pero solo lograga reir mas.

Celestia:Eres muy risueño.=Dijo dejando de aserle cosquillas.=

Eclipse:Tu igual

=Acto seguido empeso a aserle cosquillas al cuello de Celestia, cosa que la tomo por sorpresa, ahora ella empeso a reir dejandoce tumbar en el suelo mientras reia sin parar.=

Celestia:ECLIPSE YA. DETENTE.

=Lejos de para aun seguia, pero lo unico que interumpio esto fue un pergamino el cual aparecio y callo sercas de Celestia, Eclipse paro de inmediato y miro algo triste ese pergamino, Celestia ce puso de pie y comenso a leer el pergamino.=

Eclipse:Bolveras a irte?...

=Ase mas de un año que Celestia a tenido que salir fuera de Canterlot y viajar a los reinos de los grifos y de los minotauros ultimamente, pues a abido siertos descontentos que ocupaban de su apoyo.=

Celestia:Metemo que si.

Eclipse:ahora si me llebaras contigo?=Dijo mirandola.=

Celestia:Losiento cielo, pero no podras benir aun. ademas tienes tu examen de admicion mañana.

Eclipse:Be otro dia pero quedate asta que ce acabe el examen...=Dijo en suplica=

Celestia:Perdon pero tengo que estar alla lo antes posible ademas es mas de un dia de vieje... le dire a Luna que te acompañe.

Eclipse:Pero no sera lo mismo sinti...

=Dijo mientras caminaba untanto triste, dejando a Celestia igual de triste, ella preparo las cosas para irce, Eclipse estaba al lado de ella mirando como los guardias acomodaban las cosas en una carrosa antes de irce.=

Celestia:tratare de llegar lo antes posible.=Dijo dandole un beso en su frente.=

Eclipse:pero igual no bas a estar para el examen...

Celestia:Te prometo que encuanto llege aremos loque tu quiera esta bien?.

Eclipse:Esque... noquiero que te ballas.

=Dado que Celestia es alta y Eclipse aun es un potrillo aun solo pudo abrasar sus patas delanteras.=

Celestia:Lose cariño, pero las cosas estan un poco violentas en los otros reinos tengo que ir...=Dijo triste.=

Pero creeme que bendre lo antes posible.

Eclipse:Esta bien...=Dijo no muy convencido.=

=Celestia ce despidio por ultima vez de Eclipse, el solo miro como los pegasos emprendian buelo en la carrosa de su madre, un guardia ce aserco a Eclipse y dijo=

Guardia:Entremos princepe empesara a oscurecer.

=ya dentro del castillo ce dirijio a su cuarto cavisbajo, donde ce encontraba Skyla acabando sus trabajos de la escuela.=

Skyla:ya cefue?.

Eclipse:Si.=Dijo tumbandoce en su cama.=

Skyla:Quieres venir a cenar?.

Eclipse:No.=Su voz sonaba tapada en una almohada.=

Skyla:Saves que la tia Luna dice que es malo no comer las tres veses del dia.

Eclipse y que...

Skyla:Que ella ademas nos dara las clases de etiqueta.

Eclipse:Vetu.

=Skyla dejo de insistir y salio del lugar en direccion a la cosina, ya era de noche por loque el prefirio dejar todo y dormir, dejandoce llebar por los adornos del techo los cuales eran estrellas, tanto fugases y normales, las cuales brillaban en la oscuridad, al cabo de unos minutos ce quedo rotundamente dormido.=

A la manaña siguiente.

=Skyla ya abia ido a su escuela, Luna fue al cuarto para despertar a Eclipse quien aun dormia muy sercas del borde de la cama.=

Luna:Eclipse es hora.=Dijo en tono suabe.=

Eclipse:No...=Dijo moviendoce pero al aserlo ce callo de la cama.=

Luna:Te esperare para almorsar no tardes para irnos tambien a tu examen.

=Eclipse ce sobava su cabesa mientras miraba como su tia salia del cuarto.=

Eclipse:bien...

=Al poco rato llego al comedor donde estaba su tia Luna y su primo Blueblood quien estaba centado a dos cillas de su tia Luna=

Blue:Balla asta que apareces, que tu examen empiesa a las 10:00.

Eclipse:son las 8:58...=Dijo aun cansado=

Luna:ven a almorzar despues de todo lo vas a ocupar.

=cuando terminaron tanto Luna como Eclipse fueron directo a la academia la cual no quedaba lejos, ensi la academia era parte del castillo, Luna y Eclipse seguidos por unos guardias llegaron asta la entrada donde una grifa entrada en sus años con un porte serio miro a Luna y a Eclipse.=

Luna:Buenos dias directora.

Directora:Buenos dias Luna ase mucho que no te veo, no as cambiado nada.=Rio un poco=Cuando me pasaras tu secreto.

Luna:Jaja, cuando yo misma lo encuentre te lo paso. bengo con mi sobrinito para la prueba de admicion.

Directora:Ahhh el pequeño principe, estudiaste como te dije?.=El solo asintio=Pues eso espero, venga pasemos, algunos de los estudiantes estan terminando tambien los examenes.

=Encuanto entreron arriba en una gran pared estaba una pintura de un unicornio blancon con un sombrero estrellado con cascabeles, mientras que al lado de este abia una pintura de la princesa Celestia, el lugar en si era una gran biblioteca almenos en la planta baja, abia escaleras que suvian por diferentes lugares para ir al segundo piso.=

Directora:Esta es la biblioteca principal, las escaleras de la izquierda lleban a los salones de practica y estas a los salones de teoria.

=los tres subieron por las escaleras mientras saludaban tanto a la directora como a la princesa Luna, en cuanto a Eclipse no respondia los saludos, de echo estaba mas entretenido obcerbando el lugar, algunos de los estudiantes que miraban a Eclipse murmuraban pero el caso nulo le asia, la Directora termino llebandolos asta un salon donde apenas una unicornio salia feliz junto a sus padres.=

Directora:Listo Eclipse?.

=El miro a la grifa y asintio.=

Directora:Entonses los dejo tengo que estar en la entrada para alludar a los nuevos alumnos.

Luna:Fue un placer verte denuevo Fabled.=El nombre de la directora.=

Fabled:El placer fue mio Luna, nos vemos suerte Eclipse.

=En cuanto ce despidieron entraron al salon donde tres unicornios estaban centados en las butacas de adelante.=

Unicornio 1:Buenos dias princesa.

Unicornio 2:Listo Eclipse?.

Eclipse:s-si.

=Uno de los profesores puso en la mesa principal un criztal verde, en forma de cubo.=

Unicornio 3:Loque tendras que aser estirar este criztal con tu mugia, en loque tu quieras, puede ser una fruta o objeto, loque tu quieras.

Unicornios 1:Sin embargo este criztal es muy dificil de manipularlo con la magia, asique tendras que aser tu mayor esfuerzo...Estas listo?.

=Eclipse un poco nervioso asintio con la cabesa y ce puso frente a la mesa.=

Luna:Tu puedes Eclipse.

=Los profesores le dieron la ceñal para que comensara, Eclipse iso brillar su cuerno con un aura dorada, y asi embolvio al criztal el cual comenso a levitar, y como abian dicho los profesores este criztal no cedia a la modificacion que le daba Eclipse, pasaron dos minutos y el criztal comenso a ceder, pero el tiempo casi ce le acabava a Eclipse, pero estabes con un poco mas de facilidad pudo modificar el criztal combirtiendolo en una pequeña estrella con doce puntas bien definidas.=

Unicornio:Bien Eclipse no esperabamos menos de ti.

Unicornio 3:Aun que no fue un tiempo recod, pero pasaste con honores.

=Eclipse sonrio feliz y fue con su tia terminando abrasandola, quien tambien correspondio al abraso.=

Unicornio 2:Nos vemos la proxima semana, pera que prepares tus utiles escolares.

Unicornio:Espero ser yo tu maestro.

Unicornio3:Claro que no ese sere yo.

Unicornio 2:Parecen protillos savemos que yo sere su maestro.

=Ellos terminaron peleandoce, mientras que Luna y Eclipse salian del salon=

Luna:Como estubo tu prueba.

Eclipse:Dificil, pero pude cambiar eso.

Luna:Me alegro mucho, ben vamos a comprarte tus utiles, despues de todo estas dentro de la academia.

=Ternimaron llegando a una grata papeleria donde una poni de terreste los despacho sin mas, las cosas fueron entregadas a peticion de Luna, solo quedaba esperar la siguiente semana para que Eclipse comensara sus dias como estudiante...=

Fin del capitulo.

Espero y les siga gustando, mi trabajo si creen que tengo errores nose preocupen, no les hago caso a muchos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3.

=Celestia ce entero de la buena noticia deque Eclipse abia entrado a la academia de magia, aunque no podia estar del todo vien pues ella falto a su examen, su hijo le dijo que no importaba. Eclipse logro aserce amigo de un unicornio llamado Green Shield, era un unicornio de pelaje verde profundo, crin castaña y ojos cafes, como cutie mark tenia un escudo azul con una gran espada en frente de este, Green y Eclipse ce conosieron el primer dia de clases aun era algo curioso puesto que ello dos eran tecnicamente los unicos potrillos en el salon mientras los o las demas eran protillas. las cueles en muy muy muuuuy pocas ocasiones le quitaban el ojo de ensima a Eclipse, al principio fue divertido para ambos pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenso a ser fastidioso.=

Eclipse, Edad: 10, raza: Unicornio. seña en particular: Crin ondeante.

Eclipse:Porque siempre me miran...

Green:Noseee=Dijo sarcastico=creo porque eren un principe, pero podria ser otra cosa.

Eclipse:Mi crin?=Dijo pues este aun ondeaba igual que elde Celestia. solo que adeferencia que el de ella el crin de Eclipse era blanco=

Green:Probemos algo.

=Green ce puso de pie, con alluda de su magia saco un lapiz y papel de sus alforjas y comenso a escrivir.=

Eclipse:Que piensas aser?.

Green:Mira.

=El also su libreta y con letras grandes decia lo siguiente(QUE LES GUSTA DE ECLIPSE)Eclipse ce puso rojo y como el tenia el pelaje blanco todos alli lo miraron mientras ce reian, pero al poco tiempo entre toda la bola de las protrillas isieron un cartel que decia lo siguiente(NOSAVEMOS PORQUEEE)Mientras en la parte de abajo del cartel decia(ES SARCASMO TONTO)=

Green:Ise todo loque podia.

=El timbre sono dando a entender a todos que la hora del receso termino.=

Eclipse:Ballamos a clases porque si la directora nos ve pondra falta...

Green:Cuando fue que se puso tan extricta, cuando llegamos era muy amable...

Ase unos años...

=Vemos a la directora caminar por los pasillos tranquila mente, cuando de repente una cubeta con agua callo encima de ella, pero lo curioso era que estaba con jabón, la directora estaba roja de la ira al grado de evaporar el agua, ella ce quito rapida mente la cubeta buscando a los responsables.=

Fabled:QUIEN FUE Y JURO POR CELESTIA QUE CERE PIADOZA CON EL, A NO CER QUE PREFIERA HACERLO POR LAS MALAS.=Dijo enfurecida=

=En la parte de arriba estaba una pony pegaso asiendo el aseo pero ella miro acia abajo y algo avergonsada solo camino mientras silvaba una cancion la cual marcaba una gran inocencia.=

Fabled: así que nadie fue... Muy bien.

Precente.

Green:Y el misterio sige sin resolberce.

Eclipse:Quien diria que ese pajaro sabria picotear.

=Ambos chicos ce echaron a reir pero esa risa de infantes termino cuando sintieron un escalofrio y casi por centido boltearon asia atras y miraron a una grifa quien los miraba con recelo.=

Fabled:Disculpe principe acaso escuche pajaro?.=Dijo asiendoce la que no abia escuchado=

Eclipse:P-p-para nada directora.

Fabled:Enserio?, juraria aver escuchado eso ano ser que me equiboque.

Green:Si si eso=Dijo tratando de alludar a Eclipse=Quisas no escucho bien lo que el dijo.

Fabled:Entonses me podrias repetir loque abia escuchado?=Dijo con sinismo=

Green:Que que...

Eclipse:USTED ES UNA MUY BUENA DIRECTORA.

Green:SI Y QUE TRATA DE VER SIEMPRE POR LOS ESTUDIANTES.

Fabled:aja y lo de pajaro?.

Eclipse: Es que Green tiene un pajarito y que el siempre picotea mucho la comida que le da, verdad...=Dijo con miedo=

Green:Si directora.

Fabled:=Los miro seria mente=Vallan a clases.

=Ambos aun con el miedo en sima solo asintieron idiotamente con la cabesa y salieron corriendo=

Fabled:porque soi tan suave con los chicos...

=Ella miro el reflejo que le daba una bentana y dijo=

Fabled:Ya estas vieja Fabled... Bueno sigamos la búsqueda del chisto-sito.

=En el salon de clases de eclipse abia un total de 15 alumnos unicornios los cuales 13 eran chicas y solo dos chicos.

su profesor respondía al nombre de Shooting Star, era un unicornio de pelaje verdiazul y crin azul y ojos del mismo color.=

Shooting Star:Anoten la tarea de hoy para que ce ballan.

=Todos instintibamente sacaron una pequeña libretilla, donde esperaban ordenes del profesor=

Shooting;En equipos de losque quieran, porque la otrabes me isieron batallar...

Ase dos semanas

Shooting:Muy bien en equipos de a 3 quiero que...

Potrilla:Se puede de 5 profe.

Shooting:NO. ahora para que pu...

Potrilla:Y DE 4.

Green:De 2 profe?.

=y esto era siempre cosa que desesperaba mucho a Shotting.=

Shooting:Bien de los que quieran.

Precente.

Shooting:esta tarea es para fin de año, si la traen o no, eso no importara en la calificasion.=Muchos suspiraron=Pero alludara a subirla.

Alumna2:de que trata profe?.

Shooting:quiero que traten de crear un echiso, el que ustedes quieran, no quiero enterarme de que usaron un echiso antiguo ni nada parecido esta claro?. de lo contrario no dare por valida su tarea ademas de bajarles la calificasion a 6 asique tengan un buen fin de semana.=Dijo tomando sus cosas y irce justo cuando toco la campana de salida=

=Todos comensaron a salir de la academia con rumbo a sus casas, en la entrada Celestia en compañia de dos guardias, esperaban a Eclipse para irce.=

Celestia:Como estubo tu dia?.

Eclipse:Bien.=Abraso a su madre=Y el tuyo.

Celestia:Como agua que lleba el rio... Hola Green, como as estado?.

Green:Muy bien gracias princesa.

Celestia:Bueno es hora de irnos.

Green:Em... princesa.=llamo la atencion=

Celestia:Si Green?.

Green:Bueno me preguntaba si dejaria que Eclipse fuera a mi casa.=Dijo algo timido=

=Celestia sonrio y miro a ambos unicornios.=

Celestia:Si porque no, solo procura regresarmelo temprano=Dijo en tono bromista=antes de anocheser.

Green:Si princesa muchas gracias.

=Ambos caminaron con rumbo a la casa de Green, Celestia miraba a lo lejos y solo dijo=

Celestia:Cuidenlo, que nadie mas lo siga de regreso salvo por Green

Guardia:Si princesa.

=Celestia no iso esto porque desconfiara de Green, si no por cuidar a su hijo...Ambos siguieron a Eclipse y a Green pero desde una distancia alejada para evitar que ambos bieran a los guardias, trataban estos de parecer simples guardias que asian su rutina.=

Green:Que bien la princesa te dejo benir.

Eclipse:Saves, ella te dijo que podias llamarla por su nombre, desde ace tiempo.

Green: nome acostumbro.

=Ambos llegaron al barrio medio de la ciudad, donde una casa de dos pisos adornada con flores de diferentes colores, en la parte de abajo de esta decía Florería, donde una pony unicornio de pelaje verde, crin azul y ojos naranja

estaba atendiendo=

Green:Mamà ya llege.

=La unicornio miro vio a dos unicornios y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Eclipse.=

Unicornios:H-hola princepe.

Eclipse:Em...Señora Flower... save que me puede ablar por mi nombre.

Flower:Disculpa es soloque, no siempre estoi ablando con alguien de la realesa..

Green:Mamà, estaremos en mi cuarto esta bien?.

Flower:Adelante, mi casa es tu casa.

=Ambos subieron por las escaleras asta el segundo piso el cual era un poco mas grande que el primero, abia barias avitaciones, entraron an la tercera abiracion donde pudieron ber una avitacion como la de cual quier niño, una ventana deja ver el castillo de Canterlot.=

Green:Bueno que echiso asemos?.

Eclipse:Bueno si vemos por el lado militar...=Abrio sus alforjas y saco un libro el cual abrio=Existen muchos escudos... desde escudos de daño a escudos reflectores.

Green:Ademas..=iso lo mismo=De tener diferentes tipos de echisos ofensivos, podriamos enpesar por un escudo.

Eclipse:saves y si isieramos un escudo el cual, cada ves que resivieras un golpe de cual quier tipo, este escudo regenerara tanto eridas como energia vital. utilizando la energia que te lanzan.

Green:Ablas de un escudo drenador? o regenerativo?.

Eclipse:Ambos... piensalo, ademas podriamos modificarlo para que tambien tubiera el efecto del escudo de daño, el que en ves de resivir tu el daño lo resiba el enemigo.

Green:Me parece bien, solo que tendriamos que crear primero el regenerativo... y luego el drenador.

Eclipse:Tenemos todo un año por delante, que dices?.

Green:Mañana en la biblioteca de tu madre?.

Eclipse:Si, pero tambien podriamos pediele a mi tio Shining armor que nos allude, me dijo mi mamà que el tiene gran experiencia con los escudos, quisas el podria cer nuestro tutor.

Green:Pero de igual manera tendriamos que pasar primero por lo teorico y luego por la practica.

Eclipse:Cierto, entonses mañana en la biblioteca?

Green:Claro tansolo alludare a mi mamà mañana para abrir la tienda y cuando a cabe estare alli esta bien?.

Eclipse:Si.

=Green llebo a Eclipse asta la puerta donde ce despidieron y Eclipse partio al palacio, en el trallecto de regreso resivia demaciados saludos tanto de nobles como de cualquier otro pony, fue entonses donde los dos guardias que mando Celestia ce pucieron al lado de el.=

Eclipse:Mi mamà los envio verdad.

Guardia:Porsupuesto que no, solo lo escoltaremos.

Guardia2:Ademas no es bueno que usted este solo.

=Ambos tenian que actuar como si no los uviera embiado ella, Eclipse nunca le gustaba mucho eso que simpre le estuvieran vigilando, en especial los guardias, aunque fuera su trabajo y dever no le agradava... Claro avia guardias que le caian bien, pero no todos en si... llegando al castillo lo primero que iso fue buscar a su madre, quien estaba en su despacho, con una puerta la cual estaba cerrada, Eclipse ce aserco y toco la puerta.=

Eclipse:Mamà... puedo pasar?.

Celestia:Claro.

=Eclipse abrio la puerta con alluda de su magia, y miro a su madre quien tenia unos lentes, al poco tiempo ce los quito y miro a Eclipse=

Celestia:Que pasa cariño.=Dejo de lado la pluma.=

Eclipse:Le podrias pedir a mi tio Shining que venga aqui?.

Celestia:Si pero... para que lo ocupas?.=Dijo con interes=

Eclipse:Bueno me dijiste que el savia mucho de la magia defensiba, y Green y yo queremos que nos enseñe sobre eso.

Celestia:Si le ablare, ademas creo que a Skyla le gustaria que su padre viniera.

Eclipse:Entonse le diras?.

Celestia:ahora le mando una carta.

Eclipse:Gracias mamà.

En el imperio de Criztal.

=Vemos a Shining armor caminar tranquilamente por el palacio de Criztal, cuando depronto un pergamino aparece frente a el, no tardo en abrirlo y comensar a leer.=

Shining:Asi que quieren que valla... porque no asi visitare a Skyla de pasada.

?:Adonde iras?.

Shining:E... a una reunión de ex compañeros de la militar de Canterlot.

=Shining avia reconocido esa voz, al boltear ce topo con Cadence.=

Cadence:Te pidieron que fueras?=Dijo extrañada=

Shining:Si estare fuera así que...=Dijo caminando algo desesperado=

Cadence:Shining donde me entere que vas de visita con Skyla solo para no invitarme, asi te va ir.

Shining:QUERIDA ME CRERAS CAPAS DE TAL COSA=Dijo mientras una aureola parece arriba de el=

Cadence:Tengo mis motivos.

Shining:AHU Tus crueles palabras me hieren el corazon como dardos=Dijo asiendo que ella ce sonrojara=

=Shining siempre fue el que mas consentía a Skyla y eso Cadence lo savia, Candece siempre fue laque tenia las riendas en la relacion, era la mano dura que en este caso es pesuña, mientras que Shining era el comprensivo almenos cuando queria, si el iva a ver a Skyla con Cadence era casi seguro que lo primero que aria Candence seria preguntar todo lo relacionado a la escuela, para después preguntar como le a ido.=

Cadence:Tengo ojos y oídos por donde quiera en Canterlot.

=Shining sudaba=

Shining:Tranquila cariño.=Dijo abrasandola=Ademas tienes que terminar la ley de mercadeo del imperio.

Cadence:QUE BUENO QUE ME LO RECUERDAS=Dijo dandole un veso=Tengo junta con el comite...=ce separo de el y seguio su camino=Procura llegar pronto.

Shining:Claro.

=Shining, con grata sonrisa corrio asu cuarto y empaco para dos dias, inmediatamente tomo el siguiente tren a direccion a Canterlot=

Shining:Ya boy Skyla...=Dijo ancioso mientras sostenia su boleto.=

8:45 P.M. EN Canterlot.

=Luna, Celestia, Eclipse, Skyla y Blueblood, comian en el comedor tranquilamente, cuando un guardia llega interumpiendo la grata cena=

Guardia:Princesa, Shining Armor ya esta qui.

Skyla:Mi papà?.

=Al poco rato la puerta ce bolvio a brir dejando ver en si al semental unicornio con unas alforjas al lado sullo, Skyla no tardo en ir con el para abrasarlo.=

Skyla:Que bueno que estes aqui papà...

Shining:Ami tambien me da gusto verte.

Blueblood:Nos acompañas cuñado?.

Shining:Claro.

=Ya en la mesa.=

Shining:Y para que me ocupava princesa?.

Celestia:Yo no.=Miro a Eclipse=El te ocupa.

Shining:Asi sobrino?, que ocupa.=Dijo amigable.=

Eclipse:Bueno mi mamà me abia dicho que eres muy bueno en los echisos defensivos.

Shining:Awww, noes para tanto=Dijo apenado=Pero si soi uno de los mejores.

Eclipse:Bueno queriamos tu alluda para que nos acesoraras en este campo.

Shining:Claro es tarea de la escuela de la academia me imagino no?

Eclipse:No es tarea, es para acumular puntos adicionales, nos pidieron que crearamos un echiso y teniamos la idea de poder juntar la abilidad de diferentes escudos, y ponerlos en uno solo.

=Todos con ecepcion de Blueblood quedaron mirando a Eclipse Blue nunca estubo muy familiarizado con los combates por locual solo comia.=

Shining:Bueno... creo que...

Luna:Nadie avia pensado en eso antes.

Shining:Poner la abilidad de diferentes escudos en uno solo... cera demaciado complicado no crees?.

Eclipse:Solo queremos que nos alludes a formar losque ocupamos, lo demas correra por nuestra cuenta.

Celestia:Devo suponer que Green esta contigo en este proyecto no?.

Eclipse:Si.

Luna:Noson aun muy jovenes para este tipo de proyectos?.

Eclipse:Nos gustan los retos.

=La cena paso y Eclipse decidio campiar de avitacion para dejar a Skyla y a Shining dormir en la misma abitacion, aunque Skyla tenia ya 14 años lla era una adolecente, pero aun tenia camino que recorrer, encuanto a su estado de escuela bueno no apodido aser amigos que no la quieran por ser princesa, solo a Green que desde su punto de vista es el unico que no le importa el ser o no ser de la realeza.

Eclipse acomodo sus cosas en otro cuarto aunque la idea de dormir solo le agradaria desde ahora, Eclipse ya estaba en la cama cuando la puerta ce abre y mira a Celestia entrar por la puerta.=

Eclipse:Crei que te avias dormido...=Dijo mientras un gran bosteso se escapa de su boca=

Celestia:y olvidarme de despedirme de ti mi cielo?.=Dijo mientras le daba un veso en la frente.=

Eclipse:El tio Blue... aun no consigue pareja?.

Celestia=Rio un poco=No aun no...

Eclipse:Mis compañeras dicen que es muy banidoso, que entodos los aspectos esta bien... pero que eso es lo inico que le quita todo lo demas.

Celestia:Bueno, quisas solo esta esperando la indicada.

Eclipse:Pos esa indicada ce esta tardando.

Celestia=Bolbio a reir.=Como eres... mejor descansa esta bien?.

Eclipse:Si... buenas noches..=Dijo mientras ce acurrucaba en las cuvijas.=

Celestia:Descansa=Dijo mientras lo arropaba con su magia==

A la mañana siguiente.

=Como abian prometidos los chicos ce vieron en la biblioteca de Canterlot, ambos estaban con tres libros relacionados con los escudos magicos.=

Green:Empieso a entender un poco la creacion... por loque leo tienes que estar firme cuando crees el escudo.=Dijo mientras cerraba el libro.=

Eclipse:Si de lo contrario este no tendra la suficiente defensa... quien diria que ce basaria tanto en la postura.

=despues de asesorarce con los libros, no tardo en llegar Shining Armor junto con una alicornio rosa, era Skyla, quien por lo visto le faltaban pocos años mas para alcansar a su padre en estatura.=

Skyla:Hola Green.=Dijo alegre.=

Green:Hola princesa.=Dijo algo sonrojado=

Shining:Y bien estan listos para dejar lo teorico y pasar a la practica?.

Eclipse:Si tio.

Shining:Bien entonses acompañenme.

=Shining los guio asta los jardines del palacio, ce posicionaron en un lugar espacioso.=

Shining:Bueno supongo que ya deven de saver los fundamentos para poder crear un escudo no?.

Green:Si estar firmes.

Eclipse:Consentrados y con una buena postura.

Shining:Esacto... as entendido Skyla?.

Skyla:Si.

Green:Eh?.

Shining:Espero y no les importe pero quisiera que ella aprendiera un poco sobre defensa personal... despues de todo no estare para siempre con ella...=Dijo abrasandola.=Asique ve con ellos.

=Una vez listos.=

Shining:Empesemos con un escudo basico...

UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES.

=Ambos unicornios estaban en el suelo agotados, mientras que Skyla tansolo respiraba muy agotada.0

Shining:Bueno...=Ce llebo una pesuña asu cabesa=despues de todo es cierto que los Alicornios posen mayor energia magica...

Skyla:Papà...Quiero descansar...=Dijo dejandoce caer.=

Shining:Quien les dijo que esto ceria facil.

=Tanto Skyla, Green y Eclipse señalaron a Shining.=

Shining:YO CUANDO DIJE ESO.=Dijo indignado=

Ace una hora y veintinueve minutos.

Shining:Tranquilos es muy facil de crear los escudos.

Precente.

Shining:Enserio lo dije?.

=fueron a comer antes de seguir con el proyecto, lo primero que isieron los 3 jovenes tomar aciento inmediatamente en el comedor, lo malo para ellos fue que, cuando acabo la comida Shining ya los miraba con una cara diabólica al menos desde el punto de vista del trió de jóvenes.=

Shining:Vamos que todavía tenemos mucho que aprender.

=pasaron al rededor de dos horas cuando por fin pudieron crear uno de cada escudo que los dos unicornios querian, por lo cual pudieron casi terminar.=

Shining:Muy bien, ahora veamos cuanto tiempo pueden mantener el escudo.

=La idea era que cada uno creara cual quier escudo, y aguantar lo mas que pudieran, era un ejercisio agotardor incluso para in militar unicornio, pero esa era la idea.

A la media hora callo Green al suelo junto con su escudo, pero Tanto Skyla y Eclipse ce mantenian a ralla, niuno de los dos queria ceder terminaron ambos mirandoce a los ojos, esperando que uno de ellos cediera pero no fue aci, esto solo avivo los llamas. Hora y media y seguian igual, Shining y Green ce encontraban jugando ajedres mientras Skyla y Eclipse seguian aguantando... pero quince minutos despues ce supo claramente el ganador... Skyla fue la siguiente en caer agotada, tanto Shining como Green quedaron sorprendidos.=

Eclipse:Creo que solo es cuestion de adaptarce.

=Ce notaba claramente que Eclipse no estaba cansado, si no todo lo contrario.=

Shining:Bueno creo que es todo de mi parte=Ce aserco a su hija.=Ven cariño bamos a comprar algo.

=Skyla con algo de dificuldad ce puso de pie.=

Skyla:Que vamos a comprar.?

Shining:Que te parece unas paletas?.

=Skyla sonrio de oreja a oreja acompañando a su padre.=

Green:Y bien?

Eclipse:dentro de tres dias nos veremos de nuevo, busca la forma de poder usar estos escudos con un solo echiso.

Green:Me parece perfecto...Quieres que vallamos al parque?.

Eclipse:Ya tenia planes para hoy... mi tia Luna me mostrara como alsa la luna.

Green:Bien entonses nos vemos.

=Asi casi llegada la noche, Eclipse no tardo en encontrarce con su tia Luna quien estaba en el balcon principal del palacio.=

Eclipse:Hola Tia.=Dijo mientras la abrasaba=

Luna:Como estas Eclipse.

Eclipse:Bien, llege atiempo?.

Luna:Como siempre.=Dijo feliz=Pero no agamos esperar la noche.

Eclipse:Si.

=Luna cerro breve mente los ojos, mientras su cuerno brillata tenuamente, al poco rato la luna comenso alsarce asta lo alto del cielo junto con un sinfin de estrellas, al poco tiempo el cuerno de luna dejo de brillar y sus ojos ce abrieron.=

Eclipse:Algun dia me dejaras intentarlo?=Dijo mientras la miraba con asombro=Digo alguna noche?

Luna:Cuando te cientas listo.

Eclipse:Tia... te queria preguntar algo...=Dijo algo timido=

Luna:Si quepasa?.=Dijo recostandoce al lado de el=

Eclipse:Bueno... no sabras donde este mi papà?...

=Luna no supo que responderle en ese momento a Eclipse, ademas como explicarle que su padre ase mas de 100 años que lo dejo?.=

Eclipse:Cadaves que ablo con mi mamà, no me contesta o cambia de tema... crees que le alla pasado algo?.

Luna:Mira Eclipse... loque suce esque... Bueno, como el biaja mucho por eso no lo ves.

Eclipse:Enserio?=Dijo algo incredulo=No sabras donde este?.

Luna:Bueno... No pero es porque siempre esta en movimiento=Dijo algo nerviosa=

Eclipse:Espero poder verlo... Muchas grasias tia.=Dijo abrasandola=.

=Cuando ce fue Eclipse, Luna savia mucho que ella abia metido la pata por lo cual tubo que ir con Celestia en el momento, quien ce encontraba en su despacho, Dormida sobre los documestos, del lado izquierdo estaba una pila llena que decia LISTO Y del derecho una pila minuscula que decia por acer...=

Luna:HERMANA.=Dijo entrardo de portazo, aciendo que Celestia ce despierte algo cansada=

Celestia:Luna... que hora es?.=Miro un relog de pendulo=8:14...

Luna:Creo que tenemos que comensar a ablar sobre lode Stardust Celestia.

Celestia:porque?.

Luna:Bueno por esto en si.

=Le conto loque ella le abia dicho a Eclipse.=

Celestia:Como sete pudo ocurrir tal cosa=Dijo algo indignada=

Luna:Pues yo pense que ya le abias contado esto, asique le dije eso.

Celestia:Pero como es que selo explico aun a su edad...=Dijo algo triste.=

Luna:La espera no sera obciòn hermana, losiento.

Celestia:Tendre que ablar con el hoy...

=Asi llego la hora de la cena, pero esta vez Shining los acompaño pues el tenia salida mañana por la mañana, para ir debuelta al imperio de criztal.=

Shining:Espero y te alla servido loque les enseñe.

Eclipse:si nos serviran y de mucho, gracias tio.

Skyla:Porque no tebas mañana por la tarde...

Shining:Bueno le dije a tu madre que no tardaria... ademas le dije que bendria aqui por una reunion de...

?:EXCOMPÀÑEROS MILITARES NO ES ASI.

=todos boltearon a la puerta y miraron a Candence quien tenia una cara de enojo muy notoria, Shining ce centia pequeñito ante ella.=

Shining:Mami...=Dijo con un hilo de voz=

Skyla:MAMÀ=Dijo feliz=

Candence:Hola hija como esta mi niña.=Dijo abrasandola=

Shining:Quien te dijo que estaba aqui?

El ace muchas horas en el imperio de criztal

Guardia:Princesa, mensaje desde Canterlot.=Dijo entregandole la carta=

Candencen:Gracias... veamos que me dic...

=Ella comenso a leer mientras en su cara comensaba a notarce algo de enojo, al final de la carta abia una foto donde ce encontraban Skyla y Shining con dos paletas heladas.=

Candence:Asique reunion... reunion de golpes que le dare.

Precente.

Shining:Aun no me as contestado.

Candencen:por algo son contactos.

Skyla:Te quedaras mamà? detodas maneras mañana es domingo no tengo clases.

Candence:Porti loque sea.

=terminada la cena, cada quien ce fue a su dormitorio, Eclipse bolbio a su propio dormitorio donde ce acomodo para descansar pero=

Celestia:Cariño tenemos que ablar.

Eclipse:Deque?.=Dijo centandoce en la cama.=

Celestia:Veras es respecto a tu padre.

Eclipse:Si mi tia me dijo que anda de viaje.

Celestia:Cariño=Ce acomodo al lado de el=loque sede esque el... como te lo digo...el ase mucho que dejo de estar aqui.

Eclipse:No entiendo.

Celestia:Loque quiero decir esque...=Respiro profundamente=Tu padre murio ase mucho... para ser esactos 110 años...

Eclipse:P-p-pero...

Celestia:Tu padre... era Stardust, deves conoserlo aparece en los libros de historia=Eclipse asintio= pues el undia ubo una reunion de astronomos, pero segun me abian informado, murio...=Cepuso triste.=veras la rason por la cual queria que tu no nacieras a los nuevemeses normales era para que por lomenos conosieras a mi hermana... se que no es como conoser a tu padre... pero con un echiso pude atrasar el embaraso... Perdoname, tansolo...yo...=Dijo comensando a llorar.=Queria que... fueras feliz...

=Eclipse miraba a Celestia llorar, sin embargo ella no era la unica, Eclipse tambien rompio en llanto junto a ella, quien cintio un calido abraso de parte de Eclipse quien rapidamente corespondio.=

Eclipse:Mamà...

Celestia:Eclipse... no saves loque daria por poderte mostrar a tu padre...

Eclipse:Me alegro... mucho que... me dejaras conoser a mi tia Luna...

=El cansansio le abia llegado Celestia arropo con su ala a Eclipse mientras el ce acurricaba con ella, ambos no pudieron pedir mejor noche para descansar masque esa misma la cual, fue la unica testigo de esa noche.=

Eclipse:Gracias mami...

Fin del cap


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

=y asi los meses pasaron, el proyecto de Eclipse y Green comensaba a colorear, sin embargo abia unas estudiantes que tambien les seguian el ritmo, eran unas gemelas ambas eran de pelaje rojo y crin rosa, lo unico que las identificaba era el color de ojos lade una eran verdes y la otra azules, sus cutie mark eran iguales, era un rayo de color blanco con una nuve la cual era verde, ellas eran las segundas en tener las calificaciones mas altas, Eclipse era el que ce pocisionaba en primer lugar, de ahy ellas y Green en tercero, ellas estaban artas de siempre estar en segundo lugar, por lo cual, tambien arian un echiso para alludarce en la calificacion y asi quedar ambas en primero... por asi decirlo...Pero ubo un carbonero quien quiso avivar las llamas entre estos dos equipos.=

En la escuela...

Shooting Star:Me e entarado que muchos de ustedes, an tenido muy buenos progresos con sus echisos, asique para mejorar la competencia entre todos... ademas de aumentarles puntos en la calificacion final...=Dijo con pausas para darle emocion a todos=gracias a la alluda de la directora Fabled... el equipo que gane resivira boletos para todo su equipo, para viajar al imperio de criztal, callendo el invierno Que les parece?.

=Muchos gritaron de alegria aunque otros no, pues nisiquiera querian aser el intento, pues savian de antemano que no podrian siquiera alcansar a los primeros lugares, Liria y Liriam eran los nombres de las gemelas y una no tardo en preguntar.=

Liria:Profesor y los de segundo lugar?.

Shooting:a aganaran el camino a su casa. pero segun tengo entendido ustedes dos chicas tambien tienen su proyecto demaciado avansado no?.

Liriam:Asies.

Shooting:Entonses noveo problema...=El timbre de salida sono=los veo mañana.

=Todos loa alumnos salieron de la escuela mientras platicaban, y como siempre Celestia lo esperaba en la salida acompañada de dos guardias.=

Celestia:Hola Green.

Green:Hola Celestia.

Celestia:como les fue a los dos?.

Eclipse:Bien.

Green:Si el profesor dijo que el equipo que ganara en aser el echiso, iria de al imperio de Criztal.=Dijo emocionado=

Celestia:Me parece bien y como ban con eso?.

Eclipse:Solo faltan detallitos.

Green:Solo aserlo funcionar...

=Celestia rio un poco y luego dijo=

Celestia:No gustas acompañarnos a comer?.

Green:Me gustaria princesa pero hoy biene mi papà de viaje.

Celestia:Entonses saludamelo de mi parte.

... nosvemos mañana Eclipse.

=Una vez que se fue Celestia y Eclipse fueron al palacio, lla dentro de el fueron al comedor, donde ce encontraron con Luna.=

Eclipse:Hola tia.

Luna:Hola Eclipse.

Eclipse:Aun no a llegado Skyla?.

Luna:Si de echo esta en su cuarto.

Celestia:puedes ir a avisarle para que venga a comer?.=Dijo a Eclipse=

Eclipse:Si.

=Eclipse fue rapido asta la abitacion de Skyla, donde ce encontraba recostada en la cama.=

Eclipse:Skyla vamos a comer.

Skyla:No quiero...=Dijo aun tirada en la cama=

Eclipse:Vamos anda mi mamà y mi tia te esperan.

Skyla:Toi cansada...=Dijo entre la almohada=

Eclipse:Y que quieres que aga? que te carge?.

Cinco minutos despues.

Eclipse:Como termine en esto...=Dijo mientras llebava en su lomo a su prima.=

Skyla:Tu dijiste.

Eclipse:Eres mas grande que yo y aun quieres que te siga cargando?.

Skyla:Oye eres fuerte... ademas yo no te oblige a nada.

Eclipse:=suspiro=Bien.

=Skyla bajo de su lomo al cabo de estar ya frente a la puerta.=

Skyla:Y bien?.

Eclipse:Que?.

Skyla:Abre la puerta.

Eclipse:TODAVIA.

Skyla:Era broma primo.=Dijo en risas.=

=Ella iso brillar su cuerno para abrir la puerta, donde pudieron ver a Luna y a Celestia comiendo=

Luna:Porque tardaron?.

Eclipse:Dile a ella.

=Skyla ce puso algo roja=

Celestia:vengan a comer.

=Ambos no ce negaron, ce pusieron en sus respectibos lugares, y Skyla dijo=

Skyla:Oye tia=ce dirijo a Celestia=me preguntaba si me dejarias salir esta noche...

Celestia:Y adonde piensas ir?.

Luna:Bamos hermana estas noches son las mejores... estamos en otoño y ce ponen muy frescas.

Skyla:Bueno, unas chicas y yo teniamos planeado ir a caminar por el parque de canterlot.

=Celestia lo penso por un momento, que desde el punto de vista de Skyla parecia eterno, asta que dijo=

Celestia:Si esta bien.

=Skyla sonrio y con mas motivo comio mas aprisa... una vez terminada la comida Celestia fue a su despacho mientras que Luna fue al balcon donde esperaria la hora de alsar la luna, pero Eclipse fue con ella rapidamente.=

Luna:Me bolveras a acompañar?.

Eclipse:De echo... queria pedirte un favor tia.

Luna:Claro de que trata?.

=Eclipse miro a Luna detenidamente respiro ondo y dijo=

Eclipse:Me dejarias intentar suvir la luna?.=Dijo con temblor en su voz=

=Luna sorprendida ante esta peticion, miro a Eclipse al principio ella queria darle un rotundo NO como respuesta, pero queria saver que tanto avia progresado en su magia... aunque ella savia de antemano que el no podria...=

Luna:Deacuerdo... pero si nesecitas alluda solo dime y la alzare yo deacuerdo?.

Eclipse:Si tia.

=Esperaron un poco mas y el sol comenso a decender.=

Luna:Listo?.

Eclipse:Si.

Luna:Ahora recuerda, relajate no te esfuerzes de lo contrario solo malgastaras energia.

Eclipse:Deacuerdo.

=Eclipse separo un poco sus patas, para tener una postura firme, su cuerno comenso a brillar con un aura dorada,

al principio no sucedia nada y Eclipse queria tirar la tualla, pero justo cuando iba dejar todo y Luna lo iba alludar, la luna comenso a elevarce lentamente, Luna quedo asombrada al ver loque sus ojos miraban, su cara era de asombro y incredulidad, alcabo de dos minutos mas Eclipse abia acabado y con gran alegria dijo=

Eclipse:LO ISE TIA LO ISE LO ISEEEE=Dijo mientras miraba el gran astro y luego a su tia=

Luna:(Yo a los 17 años pude aserlo...)=Penso=Felicidades sobrino=Dijo abrasandolo=

Eclipse:LE DIRE A MAMÀ.

=Rapidamente ce separo de Luna quien aun seguia asombrada sin poder creerselo, Eclipse entro rapidamente al despacho de su madre, quien ce asusto un poco por la forma de entrar de su hijo=

Celestia:Que forma es esa de entrar Eclipse?

Eclipse:MAMÀ=Dijo alegre=PUDE ALZAR LA LUNA.

Celestia:Hijo... como cre...

Eclipse:ENSERIO MAMÀ,

Luna:Es cierto hermana.

=Luna entro al despacho.=

Celestia:Pero si ese es el caso...

=Celestia ce lebanto de su escritorio y fue con Eclipse, pero aun no tenia su Cutie mark.=

Celestia:Entonses... porque no la tiene?.

Luna:Bueno quisas sea otra cosa.

Eclipse:COMO QUE?=Dijo amocionado=

Celestia:Bueno... el cielo es el limite si ce trata de Cutie mark.

Luna:Quisas si le enseñas a elevar el sol=Dijo aciendo burla a Celestia=

Celestia:buena idea Luna.

Luna:Eh?...

Celestia:Quisas sea eso.

=Falla de burla=

Eclipse:Me enseñaras a alzar el sol?.

Celestia:Si cada dia antes de que vallas a clases veras como lo ago te parece?.

Eclipse SI=Dijo emocionado=

Celestia:Entonses decidido.

A la mañana siguiente a las 5:45 A,M.

=Eclipse ce encontraba dormido en su cuarto cuando derrepente la puerta ce abrio=

Celestia:Arriba que hoy comienza el amanecer.=Dijo feliz pues Eclipse veria por primeraves como levanta el sol=

Eclipse=Entre las covijas=Porque tan temprano...=Dijo mientras ce restregaba los ojos=

Celestia:Porque a esta hora ce lebanta el sol asi que...=fue asta donde estaba Eclipse y lo alludo a serpertarce=

Vamos que ya casi es hora.

=Eclipse siguio a Celestia asta el balcon principal=

Celestia:Mira bien cariño.

=Celestia iso brillar su cuerno del mismo color que elde Eclipse, ella also vuelo y conforme ella ce elebava el sol la imitaba de igual manera, Celestia regreso al suelo lentamente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, miro a Eclipse quien lo miraba con algo de duda=

Eclipse:Em...como voi a ser eso si no tengo alas...=Dijo algo triste.=

Celestia:Creo que...ceme paso el casco en volar...

=Celestia ce poso al lado de el=

Celestia:No es tan necesario que vueles cuando levantes el sol.

Eclipse:Enserio?.

Celestia:Si... antes cuando mi hermana y yo no estabamos en Ecuestria, los unicornios lebantavan la luna y el sol.

=Esto le dio sierto consuelo a Eclipse, por lo cual ce animo.

Los dias pasaron y ya estaban en invierno, las calles estaban cuviertas por la nieve, ademas el rumor deque Eclipse avia lebantado la luna sin problemas viajo rapido, asta los oidos de las gemelas.=

Liria:COMO ES POSIBLE ESO.

Liriam:Si solo piensalo tiene ahora diez, cuando tenga veinte...

=Ambos ce imaginaron almenos desde su punto de vista un unicornio, arriva de una montaña pudiendo dominar cual quier elemento... pero tansolo era su imaginacion.=

Liriam:Que nos falta para el echiso.

Liria:Bueno... veamos...

=Ellas tenian la intencion de crear un echiso el cual les permitiera curarce con rapides pero aun les faltade demaciado, no tenian los conosimientos de un doctor, ese era el problema.=

Liriam:Si seguimos asi no iremos al imperio...

Liria:Si...

=Ellas ce encontraban caminando por el parque de Canterlot, era invierno y casi empesaban las vacasiones, solo les faltaban cuatro dias... e el lapso del premio que les dio el profesor terminaba ahy... o lo entregaban al final para tener puntos extra... El dia no podia ponerce peor cuando vieron a Eclipse, Green y Skyla caminar por el parque, mientras platicaban calidamente.=

Green:Mira son Liria y Liriam.

=Entre el grupo Skyla era la mas alta, por muy buen tramo aun.=

Skyla:Vamos a saludarlas no?.

=Las chicas miraban a los tres, y a ambas no les gustaba mucho el tal Green.=

Eclipse:Hola como van consu proyecto.

Liriam:De maravilla de echo casi lo acabamos.

Green:ENSERIO NOSOTROS LO PRECENTAREMOS MAÑANA=Dijo emocionado.=

Liria:Asi...=Dijo nerviosa=

Skyla:Si sepasaron meses asiendolo pero con alluda de mi papà... para asesorarlos a crear lo basico...

Liriam:PIDIERON ALLUDA AUN ADULTOO.

Eclipse:Si, no saviamos como comensar, solo le dijimos que nos alludara a entender el arte de los escudos, y lo demas paso por nuestra cuenta.

Green:Si ademas si pusieron atencion, el profesor dijo que podian pedir alluda para que les alludaran a entender parte del echiso que arian.

Liria:eso no es cierto.

Eclipse:Pues mañana veran que si es cierto, de echo mi tio shining vendra aver el echiso que nosotros creamos.

Skyla:si de echo bamos a resivirlo en la estacion... vamos que cenos ace tarde.

=Los tres partieron del lugar y cuando estaban algo lejos dijo.=

Skyla:Quien es Liriam y cual es Liria.

Eclipse:La de los ojos verdes es Liria y los azules Liriam.

Skyla:Ah...

Con las gemelas.

Liriam:vamos rapido a un hospital talves un doctor unicornio nos pueda alludar un poco.

Liria:ve tu mientras ire a la casa por la libreta.

=Y asi ce pusieron en marcha.=

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA.

=en el aula estaban la directora y el profesor Star.=

Fabled:Chicos hoy tenemos un invitado que viene desde el imperio de Criztal, el es Shining armor principe de imperio y capitan de la guardia de Canterlot.

=Shining entro por la puerta, mientras resivia unos cuantos aplausos de quienes lo conosian.=

Shooting:Creeran que el y yo fuimos a la misma escuela...jajaja.

=Shining ce aserco a Shooting=

Shining:y Creeran que el y yo tubimos el mismo amor platonico?.

Fabled:Ya ustedes dos, parecen niños aun.

Shooting:y Creeran que...

Shining:la directora Fabled...

Shooting y Shining:SIGUE SIENDO IGUAL DE AMARGADAAAA.

=Ella fue la directora de ambos y por mucho tambien su profesora.=

Fabled:USTEDES DOS CALLENSE.

Shining:Usted ya no es mi directora y mucho menos puede darme ordenes.

Fabled:a NO?.

Shining:NO.

Fabled:Que lastima... Esto ce bera muy bonito en el periodico de mañana no?.

=Fabled le mostro una foto donde Shining esta junto a otras tres chicas, justo antes del dia de su boda=

Shooting:Uhy cuando fuimos a las Pegasus...

Shining:COMO LA...=Trato de quitarcela pero la grifa fue mas rapida=

Fabled:Callado entendiste.

=Snining asintio con la cavesa=

Fabled:Vien... ahora a lo que venimos.

Shooting:hoy Eclipse y Green terminaron su projecto, y nolo mostraran aqui. si resulta funsional ellos ganaran ademas de los puntos extra.

=Ambos pasaron frente a todos y explicaron.=

Fabled:Diganos que tipo de echiso crearon?.

Green:nos basamos en echisos de defensa.

Shooting:Y que clase de defensa?.

Eclipse:Un escudo.

Fabled:Disculpame pero ya ahy demaciados tipos de escudos.

Green:Porque no es cual quier escudo...

Eclipse:Gracias a mi tio, comprendimos mucho sobre ellos y tubimos le baga idea de poder combinar el funsionamiento de barios escudos.

Shooting:Como cuales?.

Green:Tenemos el de daño, reflector, drenador, el resistente entre otros...

Eclipse:Ademas que podria cervir mucho contra cualquier contrincante.

Green:SI, Pudimos crear un escudo el cual absorviera la energia de siertos ataques y con ella pudiera regenerar o curar las eridas mas rapido.

Eclipse:Ademas deque pudimos darle un ajuste mas para aser que el contrincante pierda mucha mas energia al peliar con este escudo.

Shining:Podrian mostrarlo?.

=Ambos unicornios asintieron Green ce puso al lado de la directora dejando solo a Eclipse.=

Green:Como bien nos explico el señor Armor tenemos que tener una postura firme, o de lo contrario el escudo cedera. Listo?.=Dijo a Eclipse=

Eclipse:Listo.

=Eclipse iso brillar su cuerno y rapidamente un escudo totalmente esferico de dos metros cuadrados lo embolvio, el color de este es cudo era de color gris-seco.=

Shining:Balla... pero tendremos que comprobarlo no?.

Green:Si, podria atacarlo con loque usted quiera, pero le advertimos que con loque usted atake es posible que le cause demaciado dolor. pero primero.

=Eclipse iso desaparecer el escudo=

Green:Para que vean que el escudo tambien puede curar...

=Green tomo una hoja de papel con su magia, y se aserco a Eclipse, la puso sobre la pesuña de eclipse y con sierta fuerza y velosidad paso la hoja, asiendo que comensara asangrar demaciado.=

Eclipse:Miren.

=Volvio a activar el escudo.=

Green:Cuando guste señor armor.

=Shining estaba algo indeciso, que tal si fallaba, lastimaria a su sobrino. pero ellos estaban muy seguros deque eso no pasaria.=

Shining:Muy bien.

=Shining lanso un rayo rojo contra el esculo el cual lo regrese rapidamente a mayor velosidad y daño, como avian dicho los chicos, Shining callo al suelo poniendo su pesuña en su pecho, Eclipse dejo ceder el escudo y todos miraron asombrados, que la herida de Eclipse avia curado.=

Shooting:Tienes rason este escudo sera uno de los mejores.

Shining:Si... AHG=Dijo algo adolorido=Espero y melo puedan pasar.

Shooting:bueno que piensa usted Fabled?.

bien precentado, ademas que tiene un fin medico... solo tengo una duda?.

Green:Cual?.

Fabled:Ya avian echo esto antes?.

Eclipse:Si lo practicamos varias veses solo que...

Green:Yo no pude aserlo, no tengo muy buena resistencia magica.

Fabled:Bueno, algien mas que precente su trabajo?.

=Ambas gemelas permanecian calladas, savian de ante mano que no tenian terminado el echiso.=

Fabled:Entonses ambos ganan el viaje al imperio de criztal.

=Ambos no podian estar mas felizes, la directora les dio los boletos a ambos y todos ce retiraron a sus casas, Shining acompaño a Eclipse asta el castillo=

Shining:Asi que iran al imperio estas vacasiones?.

Eclipse:No...

Shining:Pero porque?.

Eclipse:Green tiene que alludar a su madre... su padre salio por el trabajo.

Shining:Entonses que aras con los boletos?.

Eclipse:Bueno...=El bolteo asia atras donde estaban Liriam y Liria quienes ce dirijian a su casa=Ellas no podrian gastar en un biaje tan costoso... ademas solo estan el la academia gracias a la veca como Green...

Shining:Si lo entiendo, la academia de magia es muy costosa...

Eclipse:Tio.

Shining:si?.

Eclipse:Tu y Shooting Star como se conosieron?.

Shining:uuuuuuu, ase muchisimos años...

El y yo ibamos a la misma escuela, de echo en el mismo salon, tambien teniamos los mismos gustos, y terminamos siendo los mejores amigos pero... el destino parecia ser cruel con nosotros por que ambos nos enamoramos de la misma chica...

Eclipse:De mi prima Candence?.

Shining:Si... pero tube yo un poco mas de ventaja pues ella cuidaba a Twiligth cuando era niña... y mi desventaja era que yo era demaciado timido con ella... Shooting era mas sociable, y en cierto modo Candence y Shooting llegaron a salir juntos.

Eclipse:Y que paso?.

Shining:Bueno ambos teniamos le regla que elque le ve primero ce la queda... pero el problema fue que los dos estabamos flechados... conforme pasaba el tiempo, mas nos ditanciabamos el y yo... ya no veiamos por el otro si no por Candence... el dia de graduacion abria un baile y Shooting tubo la suerte de ser el primero en invitarla... sin embargo encontre a Candence sola en el baile y me conto que Shooting no pudo venir... aun hoy en dia desconosco la razon... y bueno fue mi oportunidad y no pensaba dejarla ir.

Eclipse:y que paso?.

Shining:Solo vi a Shooting en la graduacion muy cerio,solo tomo su diploma y como todos se fue, nisiquiera le pregunte si aun seguiamos siendo amigos... pero creo que el orgullo de ambos nos gana.

Eclipse:Pero en el salon ablaron tambien.

Shining:Si pero lo isimos para que ustedes no pasaran mal el rato...

Eclipse bueno.

=lla abian llegado al castillo, inmediatamente entrando una Alicornio rosa brinco sobre Shining armor.=

Skyla:PAPÌ, ya estoi lista.

Shining:Eso veo...

Eclipse:Adonde iran?.

Shining:Bueno... queriamos pasar las vacaciones en familia asique nos iremos el imperio de criztal, de ahy pensabamos ir al Pony Ville para quedarnos con Twiligth.

Skyla:Si visitaremos a mi tia.

Shining:Esacto.

=Skyla ya tenia su maleta echa asique no tardaron ambos en irce, Eclipse camino asta su cuarto no sin toparce con Luna quien iria al balcon a esperar la hora de alzar la luna.=

Eclipse:hola tia.

Luna:Hola Eclipse... como te fue en la precentacion?.

=Eclipse felizmente le mostro el boleto, el cual era el premio.=

Luna:Te felicito.

Eclipse:Donde esta mamà?.

Luna:Enfrascada en los papeles burocraticos.

Eclipse:Gracias... ablando de eso... lla acabaste los tuyos?.

=Esto tomo por sorpresa a Luna, ella solo ce sonrojo y dijo=

Luna:Claro que si por quien me tomas?.

Eclipse:Bueno... esque nunca te veo en tu despacho... Adios.

=Una vez sola=

Luna:ODIO ESTO.=Dijo dirijiendoce asu despacho donde ce encontraban un SIN FIN de papeles.=Bueno si leo rapido acabare pronto...

Treinta segundos despues.

Luna:Bueno es suficiente por hoy.

=i solo firmo dos hojas...=

=Eclipse toco la puerta del despacho de su madre=

Celestia:Quien?.

Eclipse:yo...

Celestia:Pasa Eclipse...

=El entro y siempre es lo mismo su madre tenia unos lentes en su rostro mientras leia detenidamente los papeles.=

Eclipse:Mamà...

Celestia:Si?...=Dijo sin despegar los ojos de su trabajo=

Eclipse:me podrias dejar salir con Green?...

Celestia:Aque hora?.

Eclipse:pues ya llegando la noche...

Celestia:Que piensan aser?.

Eclipse:iriamos al parque por unos helados... si quieres venir...

Celestia:Me gustaria pero tengo que terminar estos documentos...

Eclipse:Bien..=Dijo algo triste mientras salia de la oficina=

Celestia:Hijo...

Eclipse:Si?.=Dijo parando mientras bolteava a ver a Celestia=

Celestia:Bueno casi entras de vacaciones...=Dijo quitandoce los lentes.=Quieres que vallamos a algun lugar?.

=Eclipse sonrio, no siempre... o mas bien dicho nunca salen, pues por lo regular termina abiendo problemas y Celestia tiene que arreglarlos,o si no es por alguna cosa financieria...=

Celestia:Es por eso que e estado aciendo demaciado trabajo... casi nunca tenemos tiempo para salir.

Eclipse:Bueno, la verdad noce.

Celestia:Aun faltan dias asique piensalo.

=Eclipse mas alegre que un gusano en una manzana, salio del castillo para encontrarce con Green en el parque,

donde lo encontro centado en una de las bancas del lugar.=

Green:Empensaba a pensar que no bendrias.

Eclipse:Yo siempre cumplo... Entonses que asemos con los boletos?.

Green:La verdad no puedo ir... mi mamà estara sola, no quiero dejarla asi nomas...

Eclipse:Entonses?, los damos?.

Green:saves Liriam y Liria anelaban mucho ganar.

Eclipse:Quieres que ce los demos a ellas?.

Green:Si... ademas seria la buena accion del dia.

Eclipse:Em... si tienes razon. bamos.

=i asi enfilaron asta la casa de las gemelas, tubieron que llegar asta un barrio medio, donde abia muchos protrillos de su edad corriendo y jugando por las calles, muchos de ellos ce quedaron viendo a Eclipse, llamaba mucho la atencion su crin, algunos incluso lo saludaban tanto Green como Eclipse regresaban el saludo, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de ellas, la cual era una casa de dos pisos de color rojo, con plantas en un balcon.=

Green:Espero esten en casa.=Toco la puerta.=

Eclipse:Como crees que sean sus padres?.

Green:No lose

=Su pregunta fue respondida cuando una pegaso, de pelaje naranja y crin amarilla y ojos verdes abrio la puerta=

Pegaso:Hola chi...=Miro a Eclipse=P-p-principe que ase aqui?.

Eclipse:Bueno buscamos a Liriam y a Liria... estan?..

Pegaso:Claro, pasen...=Una vez que entraron.=Ire a ablarles, cientense...

=Ambos chicos ce centaron en el sofa de la sala de estar.=

Con la pegaso.

Pegaso:Hijas el principe esta aqui para verlas.

=Las chicas estaban recostadas en sus respectivas camas de echo, solo miraban el techo desanimadas.=

Liriam:Que quiere mamà...

Liria:Viene a vurlarce?.

Pegaso:Como pueden pensar eso?.

Liriam:por nada.

Liria:Ahorita bajamos.

=La pegaso salio de la abitacion para ir con sus invitados.=

Pegaso:Les puedo ofrecer algo?.

Green:No gracias.

Eclipse: solo les diremos algo y luego nos vamos.

Pegaso:Son amigos de mis hijas?.

Eclipse:No solo compañeros...

Green:Si de echo muy rara la ves que ellas nos dirijen la palabra...

=No tardaron en bajar por las escaleras, aquellas gemelas que aun ce notaban desanimadas, cuando estaban frente a ellos dos.=

Pegaso:Los dejare solos...

=Ubo un silencio incomodo para los cuatro por un momento, astaque.=

Liriam:Aque vinieron...

Liria:A burlarce?...

=Ambos amigos ce miraron detenidamente y luego vieron a las gemelas.=

Green:Y porque nos burlariamos?.

Liriam:Porque ustedes acabaron el proyecto...

Liria:Y porque tambien ganaron el premio.

Eclipse:Ensi solo lo isimos por los puntos extra...

Green:si nosotros no tenemos intenciones de ir al imperio.

Eclipse:Y por eso mismo...

=Ambos levitaron los dos voletos ante las unicornios quienes los miraban incredulas.=

Liriam:Es una de sus bromitas.

Green:Bueno...

Eclipse:Si no los quieren...=Dijo guardandolos=Nos retiramos.

Liriam y Liria:NO NO!

=Los chicos les entregaron los voletos a las chicas ambas inmeditamente ce dieron un abraso en tre ellas, mientras gritaban de la alegria, solo para despues preguntar.=

Liriam:Y ustedes no iran?.

Green:No, prefiero alludar a mi mamà en la tienda de flores... ella esta sola mi papà esta de viaje por el trabajo.

Liria:Y tu? principe?.

Eclipse:Siendo sincero, puedo ir cuando quiera... pero no sin el.=señalo a Green=Si vamos sera para verlo juntos.

=Ambas chicas agradecieron los veletos que les dieron=

Eclipse:Nos acompañan por unos helados?.

Green:Si ahy una muy buena heladeria sercas... venden tambien malteadas.

=Las unicornios asintieron con la cavesa felizes, los cuatro salieron directo a la heladeria, abia algo de platica y entre ellas, la noticia deque Eclipse pudo levantar la luna.=

Green:Me llego la noticia deque fuiste tu quien levanto la luna, la otra noche... Es cierto?.

Liriam:Si pudiste?.

Eclipse:Si...

Liria:Y aun no tienes tu cutie mark?.

Eclipse:No... pero voi a intentar lebantar el Sol... talves sea eso. y si no vere que.

Green:Pues apresurate que tu eres casi el unico que no tiene su cuite mark.

Eclipse:No me preocupo por eso.

Liriam:Que sentiste cuando la alzaste?.

Eclipse:Fue...=Sonrio=Algo grandioso.

=Entraron a una tienda grande donde ce podia ver varios ponys comprando sus helados, tambien avia mesas en el lugar para quienes quisieran estar en el lugar... avia siempre una pony unicornio de crin Azul, pelaje blanco y ojos rojisos, ella siempre estaba en ese local para que todos disfrutaran de su musica, ella siempre ponia musica algo movida pero muy pegajosa, algo que le gustaba era jugar con algunos reflectores de luz para iluminar siertas mesas y preguntarles algo, como si les gustaria alguna cancion.=

Eclipse:Hola Ice.

=Una poni blanca como la nieve de crin azul cielo y ojos color cafe miro a Eclipse=

Ice:Hola Eclipse, dime quienes son tus amigitas?=Dijo algo interesada.=

Eclipse:Ellas son Liriam y Liria=

=Ice miro a las gemelas y les pregunto=

Ice:Y que les sirvo?.

Liria:Ami una maltiada de fresa.

Liriam:Ami tambien.

Green:Yo quiero una de chocolate.

Ice:Ok...=Dijo anotando en una libretita.=Y tu Eclipse.

Eclipse:De vainilla.

=Ice ce iso...(buelvan a leerlo esto es un juego de palabras.)buen amigo de Eclipse, apesar de que ella muchisimo mas grande que el, pero ce pudieron entender muy bien.=

Ice:Bien, sientence encuanto esten les dio las malteadas.

=Tomaron asiento sercas de la D.J. casi enfrente de ella pero estaba tan enfocada en conbinar los sonidos que nisiquiera los miro.=

Green:Que piensan aser cuando esten en el imperio.

Liria:Bueno, casi empiesa el festibal del corazon de criztal, por eso mismo queriamos ir.

Liriam:Si ademas deque tienen muy bonitas cosas de criztal.

Green:me traen un recuerdo de ahy.

Liria:Claro.

=La D.J. sonrio al mirar al Principe quien estaba enfrente sullo, enmediatamente dio una señal con su casco alque tenia los reflectores, y los movio asia la mesa donde estaban los cuatro unicornios.=

D.J:DIGANME=Dijo en el microfono=Alguna cansion que les agrade?.

=No tardaron en contestarle pero la cuestion fue...=

Green:U la mancha.

Liria:No Shooting Run.

=La D.J. iso caso a la pequeña poniendo una cansion movida.=

Liram:Ja te ganaron.

Green:Bueno en que no arriesga no gana verdad?.

Eclipse:ESACTO.

=Ice ce aserco con una charola entregandoles las malteadas, a cada uno al poco rato ce retiro pues avia algo de trabajo.=

Green:Un pequeño brindis.

Liriam:SI.

Liria:que por nada del mundo cambiemos.

Green:Por una amistad larga.

Liriam:Y divertida.

Eclipse:Salud por eso.

=Todos como niños brindaron y rapidamente beviendo las malteadas.=

Fin del capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5.

=Los dias pasaron casi era año nuevo y Eclipse seguía con su afición de poder elevar el sol, Celestia le explico barias cosas entre ellas como debía hacerse, al principio estuvo de acuerdo en pasar las vacaciones en Ponydelfia... Celestia le pareció perfecto por lo cual ce dirigieron ahí cuando entraron de vacaciones, empacaron para un viaje de dos semanas y partieron directo para alla... Luna para su mala suerte tubo que quedarse a cargo del lugar puesto que no avía acabado sus deberes... pero antes deque ellos de fueran ella protesto.=

Luna:Porque ustedes si van de vacaciones?.

Celestia:Te avía dicho que si acababas tus deberes podrías venir con nosotros.

Luna:ESO NO ES CIERTO.

Semanas antes...

=En el cuarto de Luna, ella ce encontraba recostada en su cama, mientras leia una novela.=

Celestia:Luna...

Luna:Si hermana?.

Celestia:Eclipse y yo iremos de vacaciones, quieres venir?.

Luna:Claro.

Celestia:Pero tenemos que adelantar los trabajos para poder estar libre de acuerdo?.

Luna:Si los are.

=Una semana después=

=Luna estaba comiendo, junto a Celestia y fue ahí donde le pregunta.=

Celestia:Como vas con los trabajos?.

Luna:Bien.(Aun no los acabo)=Pensó apurada=

Celestia:bueno, casi entra de vacaciones Eclipse.

Precente.

Luna:Ahhh...=Dijo desanimada=

Eclipse:Tia, pero si siempre decías que los acababas rápido.

Luna:Es tedioso y aburrido...

Celestia:Lo siento hermana, pero tendrás que estar a cargo... le a ble a Twiligth para que viniera a ayudarte... Blueblood esta en el imperio de Cristal, tanto Shining Armor como Candence también fueron de vacaciones navideñas.

=Casi a regañadientes Luna acepto su cruel ``castigo´´, todo estaba empacado y partieron de inmediato Eclipse y Celestia a Ponydelfia, cuando iban sobre volando Canterlot sobre aquel carruaje tirado por los pegasos, Eclipse miro asía abajo y observo a Green quien ayudaba a su madre a envolver flores, almeno lo que alcanzaba a ver.=

Celestia:Descuida, volveremos.

Eclipse:Lose, me dejarías intentar alzar el sol para año nuevo?.

Celestia:Claro.

= Y asi los dias pasaron Celestia conocía a un político que le avía ofrecido su casa como hospedaje mientras pasaban sus vacaciones en Ponydelfia, Eclipse salia con algunos potrillos de su misma edad de ahí mismo de la ciudad, al principio los juegos no pasaban de aser muñecos de nieve, pero conforme ellos y Eclipse agarraban confianza, pasaron a guerra de bolas de nieve, Eclipse tenia ventaja por cer unicornio, pero eso no impedia que recibiera algunos golpes, asi ce divertía Eclipse, con Celestia las cosas eran diferente, lo unico que al menos asia, era levantarse para alzar el sol luego volver a dormir, cuando despertaba salia por la ciudad, acompañada de un par de guardias, algunas beses compraba algo de comer por los restaurantes, pero era casi muy raro... por las noches le impartía unas horas de clase a Eclipse, para que cuando llegara el fin de año hiciera lo que el le pidió...

Asi eran los dias... aunque no lo pareciera Eclipse y Celestia pasaban mas tiempo juntos, incluso era raro que no hayan recibido una carta asta el dia de hoy, Eclipse no podía estar mas feliz, avía veces en lasque los papeles ce invertían... Celestia algunas veces actúa de una manera inmadura, asiendo que Eclipse se comportara como el padre, y esto sucedió cuando fueron a comer a un restaurante, en donde avía pocos comensales, ya en la comida, casi siempre, Celestia le pide a Eclipse que sea educado, o al menos las lecciones que le dio Luna.=

Eclipse:Mamà...=Dijo mientras miraba como ella comía rápido=No comas rápido te va dar hipo.

Celestia:=Cuando trago el bocado=Ahora tu mandas?.=Dijo en tono divertido.=que quiere que haga su alteza.

Eclipse:Que dejes de comer tan rapido.

Celestia:Tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa.

=Terminada la comida en cuanto salieron del restaurante, lo que dijo Eclipse fue cierto, Celestia estaba con hipo media hora despues, no le duro tanto pero si lo necesario como para que Eclipse ce burlara de ella.=

Eclipse:Te-lo-di-je.=Dijo mientras tarareaba una cansion navideña=

Celestia:Per...Hic... no comi... Hic, Tantooo=Dijo entre hipo.=

=Los guardias que iban con ellos ce partían de risa en silencio por miedo a que Celestia les diera una regañía, pero eso es punto y aparte...

En el ultimo dia del año, por lo cual muchos compraban fuegos artificiales, entre otras cosas, Celestia aria inicio a una ceremonia en el Centro, al principio Eclipse tenia intenciones de ir pero, recordó que al dia siguiente tenia que alzar el sol por primera ves, por lo cual fue a dormir temprano, el no era muy madrugador por lo cual prefirió adelantare a esto...

5:30 A.M. del dia siguiente.

Esta vez Eclipse le gano al reloj, sin embargo no a su mamá quien avía entrado al cuarto para despertarlo.=

Celestia:Hoy es el dia cariño ven vamos.

=Eclipse ce levanto de la cama y siguió a Celestia asta afuera de la casa que les avia ofrecido el político, algunos ponys aun seguían dormidos por lo ocurrido el dia del festejo, los guardias estaban en las puertas de la casa,

Celestia miro a su alrededor, aun era oscuro, lo unico que ce podía ver eran las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad=

Celestia:Listo?.

Eclipse:Si.

Celestia:Aun faltan quince minutos, trata de enfocarte en loque vas acer para que sea mucho mas facil.

=Eclipse iso brillar su cuerno.=

Celestia:tranquilo... recurada de lo que aviamos hablado.

Eclipse:Si.

=Pasaron los quince minutos y Celestia asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender a Eclipse que era hora,

Cerro lentamente los ojos mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza, después de un minuto la volvió a levantar, al aserlo un resplandor ce asomo por el horizonte, Celestia miraba con felicidad los rallos del sol que ce asomaban desde lo lejos, para finalizar Eclipse abrió los ojos mostrando un brillo dorado en estos, cuando el sol estaba arriba un gran resplandor encegueció a Celestia por unos momentos, cuando recupero la vista miro a Eclipse en el suelo, ella fue directamente con el para ayudarlo.=

Celestia:estas bien...=Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie=

Eclipse:Mamà...=Dijo mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad.=Lo ise?.

Celestia=Sonrio=Si cariño..=Dijo abrasando a Eclipse, y fue ahí donde ce dio cuenta de algo, miro de pies a cabesa a Eclipse y miro una Cutie Mark de un sol y una Luna juntos era una Luna creciente pegada a un sol dorado.=No podria estar mas feliz Mi cielo.=Dijo volviendo al abraso.=

Eclipse:Ases esto diario?.

Celestia:Si...

Eclipse:es muy cansado, como lo ases sin siquiera cansarte.

Celestia=Sonrio=Años... muchos años de practica.

Eclipse:estas vieja mamà...=Dijo en tono burlon=

Celestia=Se puso roja=Claro que no.

Eclipse:entonses cuantos años tienes?.

=Celestia tansolo prefirio no contestar y evadir la pregunta diciendo=

Celestia:Quieres comer?.

Eclipse:Si.

=cuando regresaron a casa cedió cuenta que el avía conseguido su Cutie Mark, esto celo avía dicho Green, quien estaba sorprendido mucho por este gran acontecimiento, encuanto a la prensa nose iso esperar, preguntaron a las princesas y al príncipe como fue que consiguió su Cutie mark, y mas algo tan semejante como un sol y una luna juntos, respondieron diciendo que Eclipse practicaba la magia y tan solo por curiosear con ella pudo alzar ambos astros...

Entrada a la escuela fue algo que solo pudieron festejar Green, las gemelas y Eclipse, pues cada dia que pasaban juntos fortalecía mucho su amistad, Celestia termino conociendo a las hermanas gemelas, un dia que los cuatro fueron con Eclipse al palacio para un trabajo en equipos...

TODO COLOR DE ROSA.

Años después...

=Verano... aquel dia esperado del año,donde Celestia levantaria el sol de venaro como cada año, solo que esta vez abria un cambio, era de madrugada, era el dia del sorsticio aquel dia donde ce eleva el sol para dar inicio al verano.=

Celestia:Hoy como cada año...=Dijo en voz alta para que escucharan todos los presentes.=Conmemoramos el inicio del verano, al igual que el dia que regreso mi hermana a mi vida...=Dijo mientras Luna aparecía al lado de ella=Y tambien el dia en que mi hijo... Eclipse... Dara inicio al verano alzando el sol de este glorioso dia.

=Detrás de ambas Alicornios, apareció un Unicornio blanco de ojos amarillos, crin el cual ondeaba igual que Celestia y Luna, su color era blanco, como cutie mark tenia un sol y una luna creciente pegado al sol, cuando estuvo al lado de ambas Alicornios todos pudieron observar que el unicornio era casi de la misma estatura que Celestia,(Que esperaban es su hijo) un poco mas alto que Luna.

Eclipse ce posiciono en medio de ambas Alicornios.=

=Eclipse iso brillar su cuerno=

Celestia:Hoy cera el inicio del Verano.

=Eclipse also su cabeza y al a serlo el sol comenzó a elevare por lo alto de la montaña, cuando estuvo en medio Eclipse inclino su cabeza dejando que su cuerno reposara.=

Celestia:Que pasen un buen verano todos.

Eclipse:

Raza: Unicornio.

Edad:17 años.

Seña particular:Crin ondeante.

Color del pelaje:Blanco.

Ojos:Amarillos.

=Asi es casi igual de alto que Celestia, pero lo curioso era que Skyla no era mas alta que su papá, pero bueno... La preparatoria, Green, Liriam y Liria siempre an estado juntos y asta hoy en día no lamentan nada. ellos ce centian unos enanos al lado de Eclipse, aun eran jóvenes y estaban por acabar el curso escolar para dar inicio a la graduación de su generación.=

Green:DENTRO DE POCO NOS GRADUAMOS.=Dijo feliz=

Liriam:ya encontraron pareja para el baile?.

=Loque fue Eclipse y Green ce miraron entre si=

Eclipse:No...

Green:Tampoco.

Liria:Pero, no piensan ir o que?.

Green:...=Miro a Eclipse=Aver quien invita a este.

Liriam:Pero Eclipse, esperaba que tu ya tuvieras pareja.

Eclipse:Bueno me... creo que trataron de invitarme.

=Una semana antes.=

=Vemos a Eclipse caminar por el parque de Canterlot cuando una pegaso amarilla ce aproxima.=

Pegaso:Em... hola Eclipse.

Eclipse:Hola Liz, como estas.

Liz:Bueno te quería preguntar si tu...=Dijo algo timida=

Eclipse:Si yo que?.

Liz:Bueno si querías ir al...

=No acabo cuando una manada de yeguas de la misma edad de Liz paso para llevarsela mientras en la multitud de oían gritos como(NO ARAS ESO, YO LO INVITARE, NO SERE YO.) entre otras cosas.=

Eclipse:NOS VEMOS EN LA ESCUELA LIZ.

Dos dias despues de eso.

=Vemos a Eclipse preparando sus cosas para salir de la preparatoria, no avia nadie en el salón tan solo estaba el metiendo sus libretas en sus alforjas cuando una pony terrestre verde cele aserca.=

Pony:H-hola Eclipse.

Eclipse:Hola Lemon como estas.=Dijo poniéndose encima sus alforjas=

Limon:Bien gracias, oye te quiero preguntar.

Eclipse:Pregunta.

Limon:Queria saver si tu quisieras ir al baile de...

=No termino cuando 5 pegasos entraron por las ventanas y la agarraron para sacarla de ahy, entre los gritos fue lo mismo, peleando por quien lo iva a invitar.=

Eclipse:LUEGO ME CUENTAS. CUANDO ACABES CON TUS AMIGAS.

Precente.

Eclipse:Y ustedes que ya encontraron con quien ir al baile?.

=Las gemelas se miraron entre si y era evidente que tampoco avian encontrado pareja.=

Liriam:Bueno... no nos an invitado nadie.

Liria:Si todos los sementales quieren invitar a las chicas que te estan invitanto ati.

Green:Que gran problema.

Liria:Pero a diferencia de ti tratamos.

Green:Ahora me dicen patético genial.

Eclipse:vallamos a la heladería de Ice les parece?.

=Los tres asintieron, y inmediatamente ce dirigieron a ya.=

Green:Y Aquien tienen pensado invitar?.

Liriam:Yo...=ce sonrojo=Me gustaria invitar a Red...

Green y Eclipse:AHHHH el capitan del equipo de polo.

Liriam:Si...

Green:Y tu?.

Liria:Bueno, a Spark.

Eclipse:y ya hablaste con el?.

Liria:Bueno no, pero...

Eclipse:En una semana mas sera el baile.

Green:Pues yo veo que no te preocupa, tomando en cuenta que no tienes pareja.

Liriam:Sigues esperando a alguien Eclipse?.

=llegaron a la heladeria y inmediatamente Ice los identifico.=

Ice:Hola chicos como estan.

Todos:Bien.

=Tomaron aciento en una de las mesas, Ice con una pequeña nota pregunto=

Ice:Lode siempre?.

Eclipse:Dejanos cacauates, estaremos aqui un buen rato.

Ice:Claro.

Green:Oye que paso con Vilyn?.

Ice:Cepuso enferma, creo que el cambio de ambiente le afecto.

=Era notorio no abia musica desde que entraron.=

Ice:Pero tranquilos dentro de unos diez minutos vendrá Octavia, algunos me dijeron que la ultima vez que vino les gusto como tocaba.

=Ice ce dirigio a preparar los encargos de los chicos.=

Eclipse:Como amo la musica clasica.

Green:y tu ya as pensado en algien Eclipse?.

Eclipse:Si.

=Todos ce acercaron un poco mas para escuchar atentamente=

Liriam:Cuenta, quien es?.

Eclipse:Bueno es del otro salón, ce llama Blizzard.

Green:Espera la pony terrestre del salon de 6ª B?.

Eclipse:Si.

Liria:Bueno, es linda...piensas invitarla?.

Eclipse:Si la sita en el parque a las ocho.

Green:Pues suerte.

=Ice llego con los encargos de ellos, al poco rato llego Octavia una poni terrestre, con un gran violoncelo, ella venia acompañada e dos violinistas machos, quienes comenzaron a tocar para darle un mejor ambiente, trataron de poner musica un poco alegre para animar el lugar cosa que les fusiono.=

Eclipse:Y tu Green?, solo hemos hablado nosotros pero tu?.

Green:Na, yo no pienso ir.

Liriam:Porque?.

Green:Si, pero resulta que la directora me pidió a mi y ami madre preparar adornos de flores para el baile, eso sin contar unos tresmil clarinetes de flores, ya saben.

Liria:Pero igual, trata de darte lugar.

Eclipse:Si no querrás perderte esto.

Green:De echo si quiero perdérmelo, ademas nose siquiera bailar, si voi solo aria el ridiculo.

Eclipse:Entonses bailas solo.

Green:Y quedar como un marginado social y un idiota encima de todo...

Eclipse:Yo no soi nadie para obligarte asi que tu sabras.

Liriam:Solo piensalo.

=Pasaron las horas y cada quien fue a su respectiva casa, a excepción de Eclipse, pues ya casi era la hora de ver a Blizzard, por lo cual fue directo al lugar de encuentro, y ahi ce encontraba... una pony de terrestre de pelaje azul marino, crin azul cielo, ojos color zafiro, como cutie mark tenia un copo de nieve blanco.=

Eclipse:Hola Blizzard.=Dijo acercándose detrás de ella=

=Ella bolteo asustada, pero ce tranquilizo cuando vio a Eclipse=

Blizzard:Me asustaste...=Miro asia arriba para verlo=Pensé que no vendrias.

Eclipse:Porque?, aviamos quedado en vernos.

Blizzard:Si pero, pense que como eres príncipe tenias algo mas que aser.

Eclipse:Sin embargo te avia dicho que estaría aqui. Quieres caminar un poco?.

=Blizzard acepto ir con el, en el trayecto platicaban calidamente, avia ciertas pausas en sus conversaciones y esto los ponia nerviosos, pero aveses es algo normal.=

Blizzard:Devo suponer que quieres algo no?.

Eclipse:Valla ati nose te escapa nada.=Dijo algo sorprendido.=De echo te queria preguntar algo.

Blizzard:Claro adelante...=Dijo algo nerviosa=

Eclipse:te gu...=Aclaro un poco su garganta.=Quisieras ir al baile con migo?.

=La mente de Blizzard abia explotado por la emoción, pero fuera de la mente ce mantenía ``tranquila´´.=

Blizzard:Claro que ire contigo.=Dijo sin pensarlo dos veses.=

Eclipse:Bien, a las 7 en tu casa el dia del baile?.

Blizzard:Te esperare.

=Y asi los dias pasaron, la graduación de ellos ce iso un dia antes, para el dia después fuera el baile, tanto padres como maestros avían asistido a la ceremonia de graduación, era como... todos sentados esperando a que digieran sus nombres para pasar al frente, y saludar a todos los lambe % !?#vos de la directora, solo para tomar tu diploma y sentarse en tu mismo lugar y esperar a que todos hagan lo mismo... ya terminado todo eso inmediatamente fueron a sus casas donde resivian una pequeña sorpresa de sus padres.=

Celestia:Te felicito Eclipse=Dijo abrasándolo=,

Eclipse:Gracias mamà.

Luna:Y dinos ya encontraste pareja para el baile de mañana?=Dijo en tono de burla=

Eclipse:Si.

Celestia:Dinos quien es.

Eclipse:ce llama Blizzard, es una pony terrestre.

Luna:No me suena el nombre...

Celestia:Igual... pero mientras la pases bien en el baile con ella, todo sera mejor.

Luna:Solo esperemos que sea tu primera y ultima cita...=Dijo dando a entender que fueran novios.=

Eclipse:TIA=Dijo rojo como tomate.=

=Ambas alicornios rieron, al parecer esta pony desde asía tiempo que le avía gustado.=

El dia del baile.

=Era noche y algunos ponys ( estudiantes) llevaban traje de gala, y las yeguas tenían vestidos largos y muy vistosos.

Eclipse, llevaba puesto un traje negro de corbata roja, llego a una casa la cual estaba en el barrio medio de la ciudad, pudo convencer a Celestia que los guardias no lo acompañaran... por dos horas pidiéndolo... pero lo iso, toco aquella puerta de madera, y al poco rato ce abrio mostrando a una pony de tierra con un vestido azul marino, y aretes blancos, Eclipse la miro de pies a cabesa, extrañado=

Blizzard:Tan mal me veo?.=Dijo algo apenada=

Eclipse:Para nada... nos vamos?.=Dijo ofreciendo su casco delantero.=

Blizzarrd:Claro.=Acepto=

=caminaron asta el lugar donde seria el baile, todos los estudiantes estuvieron de acuerdo en a ser el baile en el auditorio de Canterlot, Abia un par de maestros en la estrada del auditorio quienes eran los que comprobaban que solo fueran estudiantes y no cualquier idiota.=

Eclipse:Hola profe Shooting.

Shooting:Hola...=Miro a su acompañante.=Después de todo si encontraste pareja.

Blizzard:Celoso profe?...

Shooting:No, ademas sigo soltero, osea estoi en mi mejor epoca.=Dijo en tono freza.=

=Los tres rieron, y Shooting los dejo pasar, asta arriba y atras del lugar estaba Vilyn como D.J., ella volteo y saludo a Eclipse, quien le regreso el saludo gustoso, ya abia comenzado la fiesta sin embargo no muchos bailaban (5 parejas)

Bastante triste el asunto, pero cuando todos vieron a Eclipse y a Blizzard, todas las demas chicas miraron con malos ojos a esta pony terrestre, quien ce puso algo nerviosa.=

Blizzard:Em... ire por algo para tomar.=Dijo nerviosa=

Eclipse:deja que yo baya.

Blizzard:NO...Digo, no importa...

Eclipse:Como quieras=Dijo extrañado=

Blizzard:Em.. no tardo.

=Eclipse miro como ella ce iba por la bebida, fue ahy donde se fijo su vista con Liriam y Liria, quienes venian acompañadas por dos estudiantes, uno era un pegaso cafe y otro un pony de tierra color naranja.=

Liria:Hola Eclipse.=Dijo alegre=

Eclipse:Hola, por lo visto les fue bien en invitar a su pareja.

Liriam:ni tanto, tratamos de ayudar a Green pero se negó a venir incluso.

Eclipse:Ya es problema suyo.

Liria:Donde esta tu pareja?.

Eclipse=Señalo a lo lejos=Ahy, pero ella quiso ir por algo para beber, pero bueno,

Liriam:Iremos a tratar deque bailen todos, nos vemos.

=Eclipse miro a las gemelas dirigiéndose a la pista, paso su vista a Blizzard quien estaba al lado de dos yeguas pegasos y una unicornios, por la cara de Blizzard parecía que estaba algo asustada, Eclipse ce dirigio asia ella.=

Pegaso: te aviamos dicho que no lo invitaras=Dijo enojada=

Unicornio: ademas eres una simple terrestre.

=Eclipse ce posiciono atras de las tres yeguas Blizzard miro y casi instintivamente las otras voltearon atras.=

Eclipse:Las interrumpo?.=Dijo pasando entre las tres.=Ven vamos a bailar.

Blizzard:E... si.=Dijo con algo de pena.=

=Las demas chicas miraron aun con malos ojos a la pony=

Eclipse:Te isieron algo?.=Dijo preocupado=

Blizzard:No...

Eclipse:Disculpa por eso.

Blizzard:No es culpa tulla que ellas sean unas acosadoras.

Eclipse:Jajaja... tienes razon, ven bamos a bailar.

=Vilyn la Dj, miro a Eclipse y rapidamente cambio la musica a una mas lenta para desgracia del trio de yeguas que miraban, las miradas iban acia esta pareja, quienes comensaron a bailar en dos pies como todas las demas en la pista de baile.=

Blizzard:Aun sigo sin entender porque me invitaste ami...=Dijo sonrojada=Abiendo tantas...

Eclipse:No es obio?.

=Blizzard apenas podia abrasar a Eclipse en el baile lento que Vilyn les puso.=

Eclipse:ellas desde un principio querían venir conmigo al baile solo por cer principe, ademas...=Ce sonrojo=Queria estar contigo.

Blizzard:Eclipse...=Dijo en tono tierno.=

Eclipse:yo queria pasar una noche hermosa con alguien hermosa como tu...

=Blizzard ce sonrojo mientras miraba a Eclipse.=

Blizzard:lo dices enserio?...

Eclipse:Claro que si.

= ambos ce miraron detenidamente, mientras bailaban, sus rostros comensaron a asercarse lentamente, asta que ambos ce unieron en un beso que solo losque bailaban pudieron ver el acto.=

Horas despues...

=Eran 1:37 A.M. Cuando todos comenzaron a irce del local, Eclipse acompaño a Blizzard, la noche era apenas fresca a esa hora, ambos platicaban calidamente, asta que llegaron a la Casa de Blizzard.=

Blizzard:Muchas gracias Eclipse, me la pase genial esta noche.

Eclipse:Saves... no tiene que durar solo hoy.

Blizzard:enserio?=Dijo en tono seductor.=

Eclipse:Yo... no quisiera que esto acabara.

Blizzard:Entonses... piensas lo que estoi pensando?.

=Ambos ce miraron detenidamente y ocurrió lo mismo que en el baile, volvieron a fundirse en un beso que ambos querían que nunca acabara, ya asta que la puerta de la casa de Blizzard ce abrio repentinamente, dejando ver a un Semental terrestre de pelaje rojo.=

Semental:OYE TU QUIENTE...=Miro a Eclipse, quien por sierto estaba asustado por lo ocurrido igual que Blizzard.=P-p-principe, no... no esperaba verlo.

Blizzard:Em... hola papà.=Dijo apenada=

Eclipse:y... yo me voi.=Dijo dando media vuelta algo apenado por lo acontecido.=

Blizzard:Eclipse...=El aludido bolteo=Mañana en la heladeria de Ice?.

=Eclipse sonrio y asintio con la cabesa, despues siguio con su camino=

Semental:Me ubieras dicho que saldrias con el principe.

Blizzard:Mamà ce ubiera puesto como loca...=Dijo entrando a la casa=

Semental:Bueno ve acostarte.

Blizzard:A eso voi..=Dijo subiendo las escaleras=

Semental:Hija...=Ella paro y volteo a ver a su padre=Te bes hermosa.

=Ella sonrio y fue a su cuarto donde rapidamente se quito el bestido y ce echo a dormir.=

EN EL PALACIO.

=Todo estaba en calma la puerta ce abrio para dejar entrar a Eclipse, los batponys(Los ponys vampiros)quienes eran de la guardia lunar eran los que cuidaban el castillo de noche, fue ahy donde noto dos guardias entrando por la puerta principal, siguió su camino para ir a dormir en el trayecto ce encontró con Luna quien venia platicando con su capitan de guardia, Luna miro a Eclipse y le pidio a su capitan que se fuera=

Luna:Como te fue sobrino?.

Eclipse:No podia averte pedido mejor noche tia, muchas gracias.

Luna:Lo que sea por ti.

Eclipse:Era necesario que mandaras dos guardias a cuidarme?.

Luna:Como le prohibiste a tu madre que hoy te cuidaran los guardias, ella me pidió a mi que mandara de mis guardias a cuidarte, ensi ella nunca tubo ojos sobre ti.

Eclipse:=Suspiro=Que cele va aser.=siguió con su camino=Buenas noches tia.

Luna:Como el beso que tu y Blizzard ce dieron?.=Dijo riendo mientras caminaba.=Descansa.

=Eclipse ce sonrojo pero poco le molesto ese comentario... al llegar asu cuarto ce quito el traje poniendolo sobre una cilla, para posterior mente recostarce sobre su cama.=

Eclipse:Nada puede salir mal...

Fin del capitulo.

Espero este siendo de su agrado y no tenga tanto humor como los demas fic que e echo.

que tengan una grata vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6.

=Los meses pasaron, Blizzard y Eclipse no podían estar mas felices, Celestia la conoció ,al igual que Luna, sin embargo avía gente que no parecía estar de acuerdo con esto, y eran los nobles quienes no estaban de acuerdo con que una terrestre plebeya estuviera con el príncipe, tanto Celestia como Luna trataron en múltiples ocasiones de calmar a los nobles pero era imposible callarlos, asta que ambas princesas decidieron ponerle fin a esto, creando una ley que solo afectaría a los nobles, Celestia amenazó a todos los nobles con quitarles gran parte del poder que los nobles poseían sobre política y entre demás cosas, los nobles inmediatamente después de esto ellos dejaron en paz a la familia de Blizzard y no volvieron a protestar mas sobre este tema.

Skyla quien estudiaba la medicina, avía llega de visita a Canterlot por sus vacaciones, al llegar.

Celestia:Hola sobrina como estas.

Skyla:Muy bien tía, donde esta Eclipse?.

Celestia:En su cuarto con Blizzard... Quieres ir a verlo?.

Skyla:No quisiera ser mal trió

Celestia:Tranquila,=Rió un poco=Pasa de echo esta ansioso por verte... lleva años sin verte por tus estudios.

=Skyla sonrio y ce dirigió al cuarto de Eclipse, su cuarto estaba en una de las torres del castillo, Skyla miro la puerta del cuarto, estaba adornada con los símbolos de su Cutie Mark, toco la puerta y rápidamente recibió una contestasion, invitándola a pasar. Ella entro al cuarto mirando dos grandes estantes llenos de libros todos ellos de magia, avía una mesa de trabajo, con tinta y plumas al igual que pergaminos, al otro lado de la habitación estaba una cama y una alfombra negra con los simbolos del sol y la luna en ella, justo arriba de esta alfombra estaban Blizzard y Eclipse recostados en ella, quienes miraban a Skyla.=

Skyla:As crecido mucho primo.=Dijo feliz de verlo=

Eclipse:=Ce puso de pie=Hola Skyla cuanto tiempo.=Fue asta con ella para abrasarla=

Skyla:Tu debes ser Blizzard...=Miro a la pony terrestre=Eclipse me escribio sobre ti en sus cartas.

Blizzard:Mucho gusto princesa.=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Eclipse:No as cambiado mucho.

=Los dias pasaron desde que Skyla llego de visita, un dia Blizzard le avia dicho a Eclipse que tendría que estar en casa pues un familiar llegaría a su casa, Eclipse quiso ir con ella pero Blizzard insistió en que no, porque su familiar era muy enojon con todo, después de todo Eclipse termino aceptando...

Era de noche y como siempre Eclipse caminaba por las calles de Canterlot para despejar la mente del estudio de la magia, el iba junto con Skyla... sus amigos avían entrado a diferentes universidades, a excepciona de Green el quiso ser parte de la guardia de Canterlot, por lo cual el ce en listo... en cuanto a Liriam y Liria... Liriam fue con su tia en Yeguadelphia, ahí avía una universidad que estudiaba la mecánica... Liria partió a Ponyhattan donde estudia la químico farmacológica...=

=Esa noche Eclipse y Skyla caminaban por las calles de Canterlot, las luces de los faroles estaban encendidos, avía ponys que paseaban igual que ambos príncipes, los guardias de costumbre acompañaban a estos dos por las calles, quienes platicaba.=

Skyla:Dime como te a ido con ella.

Eclipse:Los nobles están en desacuerdo... creen que no debería estar con una plebeya.

Skyla:Ignoralos, ellos no saben nada, ellos son lo que son por los matrimonios arreglados.

Eclipse:Lose... Dime as encontrado a alguien?.

Skyla:Si a cientos que quieren estar conmigo por ser princesa.

Eclipse:El tiempo te dará a alguien, aquien en verdad te ame.

Skyla:Pasar tiempo con libros te a echo muy cursi.=Dijo en burla=

Eclipse:Jaja... y tanto tiempo estudiando la medicina, no as encontrado una para dejar de ser tan enana.

=Skyla era mas baja que el, ella apenas tenia la altura de su madre, mientras que Eclipse todavía le faltaba tramo por crecer.=

Skyla:Porcierto como esta el clima ahí arriba.

Eclipse:Depende como ce ve desde el suelo.

=Los guardias reian en silencio, para evitar ser vistos por los príncipes.=

Skyla:Oye esa no es Blizzard?.

=a lo lejos miraron aquella pony de pelaje azul marino, quien caminaba junto a otra pony terrestre.=

Eclipse:Ire con ella te veo en el castillo.

Skyla:Como quieras...Oigan=Miro a los guardias=Dejen a los tortolitos vengan acompáñenme de regreso.

=Los guardias obedecieron a la princesa y fueron directo al palacio. Eclipse siguió a Blizzard, trato de alcanzarla pero lo extraño era que ambas ponys ni siquiera ce daban cuenta de que el los seguía, ellas dieron vuelta en una esquina era una privada(Son las calles cerradas), Eclipse apretó el paso para alcanzarlas, cuando iba a dar vuelta en la cuadra miro un brillo verde muy extraño... al ver a dentro de la cuadra quedo sorprendido, el miro a dos criaturas negras con agujeros en las patas y un cuerno deforme igual con agujeros, alas que parecían de insecto, una de estas criaturas fue envuelta por un fuego verdoso desapareciendo dejando al otro frente a Eclipse, quien miraba con algo de miedo.=

Simuladora:E-Eclipse=Dijo mientras miraba al aludido=Yo...=Ce transformo de nuevo en aquella pony terrestre.=Soy yo... Blizzard.

Eclipse:=Dio unos pasos asía atrás=Eres una simulador...=Dijo algo sorprendido pero con miedo en sus palabras.=Tu te alimentas de los sentimientos de nosotros.

Simuladora:Si pero yo nunca me alimentaria de los tuyos... por favor créeme a diferencia de los demás yo no necesito a serlo.=Ce acerco a el=Hago esto para poder alimentar a los demás de mi especie...=Ce tapo la boca=

Eclipse:dices que no solo as estado conmigo?=Dijo un poco dolido=

Simuladora:Eclipse.. por favor... lo ultimo que yo quería era asarte daño.

Eclipse:Saves que tu especie no tiene permitido estar aquí.

Simuladora:CREEME=Dijo desesperada= NO SOY COMO LOS DEMÁS.

Eclipse:ESO NO ME IMPORTA...=Dijo entre lagrimas=Ni siquiera se si en verdad estoy ablando con tigo Blizzard...

Simuladora:Te estoi ablando yo...=Dijo triste= Eclipse... Mírame...

Eclipse:Manaña irán los guardias unicornios... solo espero que no estés ahi cuando vallan...=Se fue del lugar=Te pido de favor... que no buelvas.

Simuladora:Pero Eclipse...

Eclipse:LARGATE.=Bolteo a mirarla con enojo, mientras daba un gran pisotón en el suelo, provocando algo de miedo a la simuladora=

=La aludida ce asusto usando su magia ce convirtió en una pegaso para salir volando del lugar, para evitar sospechas de los guardias, Eclipse fue asta el palacio cabiz bajo, en cuanto vio al capitán en jefe de la guardia nocturna, ablo con el le dijo que avía visto un par de simuladores cercas del lugar donde vivía su novia, el príncipe pidió que buscaran casa por casa, de ese modo darle tiempo a la Simuladora para que escapara...

Al dia siguiente, los guardias ce enteraron deque la familia de Blizzard avía desaparecido del lugar, pero Eclipse savia que avían escapado, ¿adonde? ni la mas remota idea...

pasaron días... semanas y meses y Celestia miraba a Eclipse muy decaído... ella entendía pues la ``pony´´ que le gustaba avía desaparecido, trato en varias formas de animarlo igual que Skyla y Luna, pero no funcionaba, aun Blueblood insistía en que lo acompañara al bar tal vez ahí encontraría algo... lo único que recibió fue una regañía de sus tías, Green ce entero de esto un dia que Celestia lo miro regresando a su casa del descanso que tenían los reclutas, ella le pidió que ayudara a Eclipse o que al menos lo animara... pero resulto lo mismo, no abría la boca mas que para a ser una simple contestación... la cual siempre era un no. A pesar de eso, Green trato de llevarlo a la heladería que siempre iban todos, pero incluso en eso recibió un NO, como respuesta. el tiro la toalla después de todo era algo que el tenia que superar, y nadie podía ayudarlo con eso.=

Celestia:Hijo?.=Dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, ella miro la mesa de trabajo donde estaba, el movía la pluma escribiendo en un pergamino, usando su magia.=Podemos hablar?.

=No recibió contestación, pero era necesario que ella hablara con el, ella ce acerco asta su mesa de trabajo donde estaba el.=

Celestia:Se que estas triste con lo ocurrido con Blizzard, pero quedarte aquí no servirá de nada... solo perderás el tiempo que no podrás recuperar.

=Eclipse dejo la pluma junto su pergamino,

Celestia:Vamos cariño...no es necesario que te pongas asi.

Eclipse:Madre... saves porque ella ``desaparecio´´?...

Celestia:No exactamente.

Eclipse:=Suspiro.=Veras deja te cuento.

=El le explico loquee avía pasado aquel dia que miro a Blizzard, y como fue que ella era una Simuladora, Celestia quedo un tanto sorprendida, ante la narración de Eclipse, quien pensaría que ella seria una de esas criaturas, también le explico lo que habían platicado ese dia, pero...

Celestia:Era una Simuladora?.

Eclipse:Si... aun así no quería que le hicieran nada los guardias... tube que avisarles... pero tambien tube que ayudarla a ella, no supe que a ser, tan solo... Yo...=Ce entristeció=

=Celestia abraso a Eclipse quien parecía que lloraría y lo iso.=

Celesita:Tranquilo cielo... Pero sabes porque lo hiciste?.=Negó con la cabeza=Que aun a pesar de ser una simuladora, ella no dejo de quererte... y tu savias eso cuando la escuchaste... entiendo que ayas estado confundido en ese momento, incluso yo lo estaría... cuando dejaste que se fuera fue porque tu no querías que le pasara nada, verdad?.=El asintió=Entiendes ahora?... podrá ser una simuladora no podemos culpar su naturaleza de alimentación, lo que paso con Crizalys es una cosa, pero esto es otra...

Eclipse:Aun asi ella no regresara.

Celestia:Quisas no... pero quizas si, dentro de poco sera el dia de los corazones y los enamorados... esta festividad aun que no lo creas atrae a muchos simuladores.

Eclipse:Y como identificarla?...=Dijo algo triste=

Celestia:Esa sera tu tarea si quieres volverla a ver.

=La festividad no tardaría en llegar, muchos de los ponys de Canterlot, entre ellos algunos nobles participaran en esta celebración, regalando chocolates o tarjetas, o el dia perfecto para conocer a alguien, Eclipse memorioso un hechizo que le ayudara a distinguir Simuladores de ponys, por lo cual seria ``facil´´...

El dia de la celebración Eclipse recibió cada tarjeta... de cientos por no decir miles, insinuando que saliera con cada una... pero el ya savia que ellas solo lo incitaban por la corona que el llevaba. Y ni hablar de las demás princesas, quienes estaban acostumbradas a recibir barias de estas tarjetas.

Ese dia todo Canterlot fue adornado por muchos corazones y del famoso color rojo, ponys de todas clases caminaban tranquilamente con sus parejas, también avía guardias en grupos de 3 en estos grupos avia un unicornio quien ce encargaría de descubrir Simuladores, que ce hicieran pasar por ellos para luego encarcelarlos, donde ahí serian juzgados por a ver entrado en territorio que no les pertenecía, para posterior mente liberarlos con la condición de no volver o ceran sentenciados a la pena de muerte.

Eclipse buscaba de arriba a bajo de un lado al otro, adentro y fuera, pero parecía que los guardias tenían mas suerte que el, cada 20 o 30 minutos el miraba a guardias escoltando Simuladores adentro del castillo, tenia algo de miedo de que atraparan a Blizzard, por ende trato de buscar mas prisa, casi acababa el dia y no encontraba nada o a nadie, sin embargo lla en entrada la noche caminando por el parke miro a una unicornio de pelaje naranja y crin verde, de ojos azul zafiro muy reconocidos, la pony miro algo sorprendida al principe quien ce acercaba a ella.=

Pony:p-principe... aque debo el honor...=Dijo algo nerviosa=

Eclipse:Quisiera solo saber una cosa...

Pony:Si?.

=Eclipse iso brillar su cuerno y inmediatamente este prendió y apago en repetidas beses asiendo entender que ella era una simulador, acto seguido lanzó un rayo en contra de la pony pero no la lastimo, solo recibió el golpe dejando ver a una Simulador, algo asustada.=

Eclipse:Crei a verte dicho que te largaras.=Dijo en un tono severo.=

Simulador:=Agacho la cabeza=Solo quería verte una ves mas... te mire desde que saliste del castillo y trate de hablar pero... Después de lo ocurrido y lo que dijiste... no tuve el valor...

Eclipse:Y tus padres?.

Simulador:Ellos no querían arriesgarse a regresar... asi que yo bine aquí, los simuladores que ahn atrapado, trataron de conseguir comida para los demás.

Eclipse:Como es que se alimentan?.

Simulador:Cera mejor ablar en otro lugar=Dijo convirtiéndose en aquella unicornio, pues ce acercaban guardias a ellos.=

Eclipse:Porque mejor...=Dijo acercándose a ella=Vuelves aser la chica de quien me enamore?...=Dijo en tono dulce asía la simuladora.=Blizzard...

=Ella ce sonrojo, y haciendo caso al principe ce convirtió en aquella pony terrestre de pelaje azul marino, crin azul cielo.=

Eclipse:=Ce acerco a ella para abrasarla=No podía estar mas feliz de verte de nuevo...

Blizzard:Aun después de lo que sabes de mi... prefieres estar con una simuladora?.

Eclipse:Tu no eres una Simuladora...=Miro a aquella pony=Eres la pony aquien amó...

=Eclipse unió sus labios con los de ella, quien respondió al beso.=

Blizzard:No soi una pony...

Eclipse:Ahora no... ven...

=Eclipse iso brillar su cuerno, para transportarlos asta su cuarto el cual no avía cambiado nada desde que Blizzard ce fue.=

Eclipse:Respondeme una duda, como es que alimentan a los demás?.=Dijo dirigiéndose a su mesa de trabajo, tomo un pergamino y pluma=

Blizzard:Beras existen barias formas, entre ellas esta absorber el sentimiento directamente.

Eclipse:Y como funciona eso?.

Blizzard:Bueno...=ce puso roja=Te acuerdas de aquella ves que te pedí que si tu y yo...=No termino la frase=

Eclipse:NO ME DIGAS QUE...=Le tapo la boca con sus cascos Blizzard pues esto lo gritaba.=

Blizzard:Solo lo asemos para alimentarnos, solo una vez a la semana...

Eclipse=Sonrojado=Otra forma?...

Blizzard:El cariño del pony que nos quiere podemos almacenarlo, como si fuera energía... en nuestros cuernos y asi poder alimentar a otros.

Eclipse:Almenos este es mejor... Otro?.

Blizzard:Tambien si otros ponys donde no estemos incluidos podemos absorber el amor que uno a otro ce brindan, es una forma mas fácil pues podemos, alimentarnos a distancia de esto... pero suele a ver ciertos problemas con esto...

Eclipse:Como cuales?.

Blizzard:Bueno las parejas ce irritan, enfadan entre si o incluso llegan a disolverse.

Eclipse:Bien... Blizzard, estos últimos meses trabaje en un hechizo... sin embargo... no poseo la magia necesaria para activarlo...

Blizzard:Para que cirve?.

Eclipse:Anelaba tanto que fueras una pony como yo que este hechizo lo especialice en tratar de volver a los Simuladores en ponys normales... pero no estoy seguro si funcionara... la cuestión es que tu te transformas en la pony que quieras ser siempre y al a ser el hechizo te quedas como es, y ya no tendrías que alimentarte de sentimientos.

Blizzard:Nuestra reina crizalys dijo que avía otros que hicieron lo mismo pero, nuestra reina ce negaba a aceptar el cambio...

Eclipse:y porque no cambian ustedes?.

Blizzard:Veras nosotros estamos ligados a nuestra soberana, si la magia le afecta nos afecta a nosotros... si uno de nosotros fuera a ser tocado por tu hechizo no funcionaria.

Eclipse:Ablar con ella serviría.

Blizzard:Perderias tu tiempo, ella cree que es mejor alimentarse de sentimientos que de comida.

Eclipse:Yo mismo la are entrar en razón... no por ella perderán todos ustedes.

Blizzard:Eclipse ella es terca ademas es nuestra soberana... ni aunque ceas el hijo de Celestia la arias entrar en razón.

Eclipse:Podria intentarlo, ustedes necesitan un cambio.

Blizzard:irias con nosotros?.

Eclipse:Claro.

Blizzard:Eclipse te lo advierto de una ves, algunos de los simuladores no estarían del todo felizes deque estes alli. En especial si eres el hijo de Celesita.

Eclipse:dime que perderiamos?.

Blizzard:tu a mi... y yo a ti.

Eclipse:Nos vamos pues?.

Blizzard:Nunca vas a cambiar verdad?.

Eclipse:No.

=Blizzard sonrio=

Blizzard:Solo ayudame a liberar los simuladores que están encerrados.

=Eclipse asintió y asiendo brillar su cuerno fueron transportados asta las mazmorras donde encontraron a 5 Simuladores los cuales estaban encerrados con un pequeño anillo de bloqueo de magia en sus cuernos, los guardias no estaban pues estaban preparando el cambio de guardia.=

Simulador:Miren nada mas el principe viene a burlarse.

Blizzard:Ehy el viene a liberarlos.

Simuladora:Si como no.

=Blizzard ce transformo en la simuladora que es para mostrarles que era cierto, Eclipse iso brillar su cuerno para abrir la reja y quitarles los anillos que tenían en sus cuernos.=

Simulador:Que crees que ases?.

Eclipse:A esto cele llama ayudar.

Simuladora:Si?... pero porque?.

Eclipse:Aveses ce devén ayudar unos entre otros.

Simulador:Ahora nos dirás que no quieres nada a cambio...=Dijo en tono sarcastico=

Eclipse:Bueno no les mentiré...

Simuladora:Era lógico.

Blizzard:Escuchenlo.

Eclipse:Quiero que me lleven con Crizalys.

Simuladora:Y porque airamos eso?.

Eclipse:Porque lo bale... Quiero ayudarlos a todos ustedes, para que dejen de ser lo que son, y puedan convivir sin tener que estarce escondiendo...

=Todos los simuladores ce miraron entre si buscando una respuesta de sus compañeros, asta que uno ce acerco.=

Simulador:Aceptamos...

Blizzard:Listo?.

Eclipse:Para qu...

=No termino la frace cuando una aura verde lo rodeo transportandole lejos muy lejos de Canterlot...

Para cuando recupero la consientan miro a su alrededor ce encontraba encerrado y encadenado... en una cueva con la luz de afuera que evitaba la intervención de la oscuridad.=

?:Que bueno que despiertas.

=Eclipse observo a una pony azulada.=

Eclipse:Que pasa?... porque estoi aqui?.

Blizzard:Te lo dije, Crizalys no tendría buena actitud al saber que un pony normal viniera... y mas tu.

Eclipse:Y ahora que?.

Blizzard:Bueno...=Le quito las cadenas.=Ella al escuchar que liveraste a los otros simuladores esta algo agradecida contigo...

Eclipse:Puedo ver el lugar?.

Blizzard:Solo que trata de no mostrar mucho cariño...=Dijo algo apenada=

Eclipse:Porque?.

Blizzard:No quiero que todos te vean como alimento...=Dijo sonrojada=

Eclipse:Eres celosa?...=Dijo mientras la abrasaba=No conocía eso de ti.

Blizzard:Pues ahora lo sabes...

Eclipse:Tu tranquila y yo nervioso.

=Despues de reír un poco salieron de la pequeña cueva en la cual estaba Eclipse, al salir ambos miraron unas especies de casas echas con piedras, que aunque parecieran débiles eran resistentes, en todo lugar avía Simuladores todos mirando a Eclipse y a Blizzard quien estaba al lado de el como pony, después de que ellos salieron, una simuladora se aserco asta ambos.=

Simuladora:Si que as crecido Eclipse...=Dijo mirándolo asia arriba.=

Eclipse:Perdona nos conocemos?=Dijo extrañado=

Simuladora:No me reconoces?.

Eclipse:Bueno...

Simuladora:No te culpo...=Un aura verde envolvió a la simuladora, convirtiéndose en una pegaso amarillo, de crin azul profundo, ojos verdosos y una cutie mark de dos rosas.=Eras solo un niño.

Eclipse:Yellow?.=Dijo algo sorprendido=ERES TU.=Dijo abrasándola, cosa que provoco que Blizzard ce pusiera algo roja.=

Blizzard:Que es deti?=Dijo con recelo=

Yellow:Fui su niñera ase tiempo, pero la princesa empezó a sospechar de mi asi que tuve que irme.

Eclipse:Te alimentabas de mi?.

Yellow: claro que no... Eras muy cariñoso con todos me hubiera encantado seguirte cuidando, pero tu madre tiene muy buen ojo al detectar simuladores.

Eclipse:Pense que te avías ido de vacaciones.

Yellow:Te lo dije para que no te pusieras triste, aun así me alegra mucho verte, porque no vienes a mi casa no queda lejos.

Blizzard:Nos encantaría pero tenemos que ir a instalarlo...

Yellow:Como quieras, Eclipse, si ocupas algo sabes que puedes pedírmelo cariño...=Dijo volviendo a abrasarlo.= Solo cuídate de algunos simuladores, aprovecharan asta la mas mínima oportunidad de comer.

Eclipse:Ya me lo advirtio Blizzard:.

Yellow:Si me disculpan=Ce bolvio a convertir en una simuladora=tengo que buscar a alguien.

=Encuanto ce fue todos los simuladores en el lugar siguieron con sus asuntos, aciendo que Blizzard y Eclipse estuvieran un poco mas calmados.=

Blizzard:Ven vamos a mi casa no queda lejos.

=Tras media hora de caminata, llegaron a una casita, la cual al entrar miraron a dos simuladores recostados en algo que parecía ser un sofá.=

Simulador:=Miro a Eclipse=Balla si es el principe.=Dijo algo enojado.=

Simuladora:Calmate, cariño... de no ser por el los demás no abrían regresado, van pasa.

=Dijo dirigiéndose, (Me preguntaron ase un momento mi hermanita que como diferencian los simuladores, me refiero quien es macho y quien hembra... yo digo que por las pestañas. si ponen atención muchos juegos, animes, etc, para identificar a estos solo ponen las pestañas mas largas.) A Eclipse.=

Eclipse:Lamento lo ocurrido hace tiempo... pero devén entender que fue algo que...

Simuladora:Descuida...=Miro a Blizzard=Lo que me agrada ver es que ustedes dos nunca van a separare.

Simulador:Aja...=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Blizzard:PAPÀ.=Dijo un tanto enojada=

Simulador:Ahora resulta que yo soi el malo.

Eclipse:Yo em... ire hablar con Crizalys.

Simuladora:Pierdes el tiempo, no te escuchara.

Simulador:Ademas esta mas adepta a saber como volver a atacar.

Eclipse:Por mas razón iré hablar con ella.=Dijo dirigiéndose asía la puerta.=Permiso=Salio.

Simuladora:Almenos me agrada saber que mi hija estará con alguien que SI ase las cosas.

Simulador:aaaa como te gusta comparar.

Simuladora:Solo espero que por su tamaño, este igual de dotado... NO como alguien.=Miro al otro simulador.=

Fin del Cap.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7.

Celestia fue avisada de la desaparición de Eclipse, obviamente pidió a todos los guardias que lo buscaran, sin embargo con Eclipse trataba en vano de hablar con Crizalys quien ce negaba a hablar con el, pasaron los días, y ella no quería hablar con el... asta que decidió darle una oportunidad por lo cual dentro de cuatro días mas Eclipse podrá hablar con la reina, asta entonces tendrá que estar con los Simuladores...

Blizzard:Bueno, una semana pidiéndole que te dejara hablar con ella pero lo lograste.

Eclipse:Solo espero que cea comprensiva.

Blizzard:Bueno tenemos tiempo de sobra=Dijo entono pícaro.=antes deque bayas a verla.

Eclipse:Tienes hambre?=Dijo en tono seductor.=

Blizzard:De ti cariño.=Dijo tumbándolo en la cama=

Inmediatamente Blizzard beso a Eclipse, pero lejos de lo que ella esperaba, lo que paso fue que Eclipse separo a Blizzard, haciendo que ella ce extrañara.

Blizzard:Que pasa?.

Eclipse:es la una de la tarde.. Blizzard sale de su casa a las dos... que crees que pasaría?.=Dijo en un tono mas firme.=

Aquella pony ce convirtió en una simuladora.

Simuladora:DEMONIOS. CASI.

Eclipse:Te irías por favor?.

Simuladora:Ni un poquito?... tengo hambre...

Eclipse:Blizzard y yo saldremos mas tarde, quizas puedas comer algo cuando nos veas.

Simuladora:AWWW...=Dijo usando su cuerno pasa salir del lugar.=

Eclipse ce hospedaba en una casa que le avían ofrecido los simuladores en agradecimiento por regresar a los demás... sin embargo ya avía muchos simuladores que saben de que Blizzard y Eclipse eran pareja, por lo cual no desaprovechaban ni la mas mínima oportunidad para alimentarse, pero esto comenzaba a afectar la relación de ambos, con forme pasaba el tiempo Eclipse ya no sabia si Blizzard era la verdadera o era otra simuladora... algunos machos ce alimentaban a distancia pero esto provocaba como dijo Blizzard que el amor que ambos sienten, desaparezca para que pasaran a ser una pareja un poco mas agresiva y irritable...

Esto provocaba que ambos ni siquiera ce miraran por estar enojados entre si por los efectos de los simuladores por alimentarse... a pesar de todo Ambos podían seguir adelante con la relacion, pero algo que no le gustaba a Blizzard era que jugaran las simuladoras con el y con esto me refiero, a que ellas tratan no solo de alimentarse sino también de jugar como vieron a ce un momento.

Horas después.

Tocaron la puerta de Eclipse, el ce dirigio a abrir al hacerlo ce encontró con Blizzard quien venia acompañada de otros dos simuladores.

Blizzard:Crizalys quiere verte Eclipse.

Eclipse:aqui vamos.

Blizzard:Ya sabes que decirle?.

Eclipse:claro.

Ambos ce dirigieron a un pequeño castillo no muy lejos de donde estaban, estaba algo derrumbado pero al fin y al cabo la mayoría de este permanecía en buen estado, ambos caminaron asta la sala principal de este castillo, donde ce toparon con un simulador.

Simulador:te espera en su cuarto.

Todos caminaron pero los demás fueron detenidos con excepción de Eclipse.

Simulador:Solo el puede ir hablar.

Blizzard:Deacuerdo.

Eclipse siguió a aquel simulador, ce toparon con una puerta, la cual era enorme, el simulador ce retiro mientras dejaba solo a Eclipse.

Eclipse:Bueno... aquí voy.

Al abrir la puerta ce encontró con aquella simuladora alta igual que su madre Celestia, esta tenia una corona negra la cual yacía encima de su crin maltratado.

Crizalys:Balla... Eclipse... hijo de Celestia, dime de que querías hablar con tanta urgencia eh?.

Eclipse:Beras, me preguntaba si tu...

Crizalys:Quisiera darte permiso deque convirtieras a todos mis simuladores en ponys?...

Eclipse:Si... como lo sabes?.

Crizalys:No eres el primero que trata de hacerlo...=Dijo caminando alrededor de Eclipse=

Eclipse:Supongo que no ahy forma de convencerte?.

Crizalys:eh escuchado muchas propuestas... quisiera escuchar las tullas.

Eclipse:No te importa acaso lo que le pueda pasar a tu especie?, en el tiempo que e estado a qui muchos parecen desnutridos... con hambre, lo que yo les ofrezco es que dejen todo esto para poder estar con toda la demás sociedad... Ademas deque podrían cambiar su forma de alimentarse ya no tendrían que pasar hambre.

Crizalys camino asta sentarse en una cilla frente a Eclipse, ella miro de pies a cabesa al unicornio y luego dijo.

Crizalys:Me pareces conocido... no ase mucho vino un unicornio... parecido a ti pidiéndome exactamente lo mismo... como ce llamaba...=Trato de aser memoria=Asi Stardust.

Estas palabras cayeron de lleno contra Eclipse.

Crizalys:Portu reacción supongo que lo conoces.

Eclipse:Mi padre...

Crizalys:No te creo=Ce puso de pie=Eso fue ase mas de 100 años... aunque tenia tus mismos ojos... esa mirada que corta... creo que recuerdo muy bien porque estuve con el... pero nos salimos del tema, y mi respuesta es un rotundo, No.

Eclipse:Dejara que ellos mueran de hambre?.

Crizalys:Podemos mandar simuladores para que consigan alimento.

Eclipse:Pero por cuanto tiempo?... podrán seguir cuando no tengan mas alimento y fuerzas?, si siguen asi solo lograras extinguir tu propia especie.

Crizalys:No cambiaremos a seres mas insignificantes como ustedes, a diferencia de los tuyos nosotros no nos alimentamos de cosas físicas, solo emociones. eso nos da mucha ventaja.

Eclipse:Entonses que aras solo tratar de conseguir migajas, para luego dejar que todos vallan muriendo. No dejare que por ti mueran todos ellos.=Dijo en tono firme=

Crizalys:NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO.

Eclipse:Usted no tiene derecho a exigirme nada. Le hablo a usted como ce merece=Dijo sin quitar su tono firme.=

Crizalys:CLARO QUE SI SOI LA REYNA DE ESTE LUGAR.

Eclipse:Pues aunque usted no lo quiera yo le ofreceré a todos el cambio, con o sin su aprobacion.

Crizalys:Al ultimo unicornio que dijo eso lo mate.=Dijo con una risa sádica y maliciosa=

Eclipse:Me importa poco...=Cedió media vuelta=

Crizalys:No te a contado todo tu madre?, tu padre Stardus fue un gran Astrónomo cierto, también el segundo en saber sobre lo oculto en la magia, sin embargo el trato de cambiarnos a todos nosotros como tu lo estas haciendo ahora... el comenzó a cambiar a mis simuladores en ponys inútiles, por lo cual yo misma fui a su casa en la cual se hospedaba en ese tiempo... Sabes que fue lo mejor=Para este punto Eclipse estaba enojado=Que me converti en Celestia solo para que viera que su amada fue ella quien le quito la vida... Es cierto asta hoy nadie sabe quien fue el culpable del asesinato de Stardust... pero creo que sera divertido que se reúnan padre e hijo no crees?=Dijo asiendo brillar su cuerno.=Gracias por la oferta pero... NO LA ACEPTO.

Un rayo salio disparado del cuerno de Crizalys, por desgracia Eclipse no reacciono a tiempo haciendo que golpeara contra la pared y cayera al piso.

Crizalys:Saves esperaba mucho mas del hijo de Celestia... pero me decepcionas.

Eclipse trato de ponerse de pie pero un aura verdosa lo envolvió por todo su cuerpo aventando lo por la ventada del cuarto de Crisalys, en la caída esta ves Eclipse pudo deaccionar, por lo cual el uso su cuerno para transportase al suelo.

Crizalys:Crees que esto acaba aqui?.

Ella bajo con ayuda de sus alas asta el suelo, donde ya avía simuladores en el lugar observando lo que estaba pasando ahy, entre ellos Blizzard, rápidamente algunos simuladores ce pusieron frente a Crizalys pero eran sus guardias(Por asi decirlo).

Crizalys:NO...=Los guardias la miraron=Este unicornio es solo mio.

La reyna caminaba asía Eclipse quien permanecía en el suelo aun adolorido por el rayo que lo golpeo ase un momento, antes deque diera otro paso Crizalys, Blizzard en su forma de pony ce puso frente a Eclipse.

Blizzard: Majestad basta, el solo quiere ayudarnos.

Crizalys:Ayudarnos?...quiere cambiar nuestra forma decer, si el tanto te ama te aceptaría tal y como eres.

Blizzard:El lo ase por nuestro bien, y yo estoy con el.

Crizalys:Q-que cosa?...=Dijo indignada=

Blizzard:Loque escucha.=Dijo ayudando a Eclipse a ponerse de pie.=No se usted pero yo estoy arta de esconderme... solo para poder comer... o coexistir con los demas.=Los demas simuladores sonrieron ante las palabras de esta=Yo quisiera poder estar con el... y si prefiero el cambio que el nos ofrese para poder dejar de escondernos y poder ser algien mas.

Crizalys:Muy bien...=Iso brillar su cuerno=.

Un rayo fue directo a la pareja, pero a diferencia de la primera ves un escudo de color amarillo rodeo a estos dos, un aura dorada salia del cuerno de Eclipse quien avia formado el escudo.

Crizalys:Que voy a ser con ustedes dos?. tu no quieres seguirme=Miro a Blizzard=Y yo no puedo obligarte a nada.

Blizzard:Y tu te niegas a aceptar el cambio.

Crizalys:Esto es un callejón sin salida.

Eclipse:No... esto es el final.

Esta ves Eclipse fue el que ataco primero con un rayo, pero Crizalys también ataco con otro, ambos ataques se golpearon con fuerza, era pareja la energia que ambos desprendía... sin embargo, la balanza parecía apoyar a la reina este rayo comenzó a golpear con mas fuerza, asiendo que Eclipse perdiera, el rayo lejos de lastimar a Eclipse bol vio a golpear un escudo.

Crizalys:No sabes a ser otra cosa que solo escudos?.

Eclipse:Claro que se...

Crizalys:aunque los hagas no importa, sabes muy bien que me alimento de emociones... y tan solo el amor que cientes con mi súbdita, me alimenta no solo ami sino a todos...=Sonrió=Ademas me vuelve mas fuerte.

Eclipse:Cres... QUE ESO NO LOSE.

Crizalys:Odio... amargo pero alimento después de todo.

Eclipse uso su cuerno para transportarse, pero no cercas de Crizalys sino en la sima de aquel castillo, que presenciaba la batalla de ambos, el ce puso en un balcón en lo alto, donde miro a Crizalys asía abajo.

Crizalys:BAJA, ES QUE TIENES MIEDO.

Eclipse:Se que no puedo pelear con tigo... de hacerlo solo lograria que la especie quedara sin reina...

Crizalys:ENTONSES AS ESTO MAS SENCILLO Y BAJA PARA QUE ACABE CON ESTO.

Eclipse:Ese es otro punto... no puedo dejar que esto quede así...

Eclipse cerro sus ojos y su cuerno comenzó a brillar con un aura dorada, bajo la cabesa y la alzo, al hacerlo una Luna comenzó a elevarse, pero el sol permanecía en su lugar en lo mas alto del cielo, la luna bloqueo al sol, asiendo el gran fenómeno que solo ce veía muy pero muy pocas beses en Ecuestria...

En canterlot.

Celestia:Eclipse...CAPITAN.

Capitan:Si majestad...

Celestia:dirijance al oriente.

Capitan:Enseguida.

Con los simuladores.

Eclipse volvió a transportarse y apareció frente a Crizalys, quien parecia sorprendida por el acto.

Eclipse:Sorprendida?... ahora que la balanza esta ami favor te pondré esto asi de simple, utilizo mi hechizo para cambiar de reina o solo aceptas el cambio... En simples palabras es un si o un si?.

Crizalys:Telo vuelvo a decir... NO.

Ella volvió a tirar un rayo contra Eclipse, pero antes deque este golpeara a Eclipse, golpeo a Blizzard... Eclipse miro asustado por lo ocurrido que fue a auxiliarla pero un rayo lo detubo.

Crizalys:Aqui estoi principe...

Eclipse:TU TE LO BUSCASTE CRIZALYS.

Eclipse envolvió con su aura a Crizalys, quien miraba con susto a Eclipse, el tenia una cara de ira al grado, que Crizalys comenzó a lamentar loquee avía echo...

Eclipse:=El bajo la cabesa y la alzo rápidamente, Crizalys salio despedida asía el cielo, justo arriba de donde estaba el eclipse solar, Solo ce podía escuchar un grito que perdía fuerza conforme pasaba el tiempo... =Blizzard...=Fue asta ella=Blizzard...

esta estaba como simuladora en el piso, pero avía una herida en su pecho, profunda en la cual brotaba sangre de un color verdoso.

Eclipse:No Blizzard por favor...=Iso brillar su cuerno=

Blizzard:Eclipse...No tiene caso=Dijo devil=

Eclipse:si ahy esperanza...

El aura de Eclipse enbolvio a Blizzard.

Blizzard:Que ases...

Eclipse:Loque es correcto.

Tanto Blizzard como Eclipse miraron a una Simuladora la cual estaba frente sullo.

Crizalys:Dime cariño pensaste que seria fácil ganarme?... tendrás el poder de esto pero el amor que cientes con mi súbdita me vuelve mas fuerte, ademas un simple unicornio nunca le ganara a la reyna de los simuladores.

Eclipse:Es cierto=Ce puso de pie.=Saves yo e prendido mucho.=Camino asta Crizalys=De niño aprendí que gracias a la amistad ahy esperanza.

Crizalys le avento un rayo con su cuerno pero este choco con un escudo gris, el cual le regreso el rayo.

Eclipse:El amor...=Miro a Blizzard=Pureza en el alma...=siguió caminando asta Crizalys.=Valor para seguir la luz en nuestro corazón...

Crizalys enprendio buelo para alejarce de Eclipse.

Eclipse:Te hablare con toda sinceridad Crizalys... pues la razón nos da la capacidad.

Un aura dorada comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Eclipse.

Eclipse:de ser los mejores, cambiar los errores y solo asi...

Una luz tan brillante como el mismo sol encegueció a todos ahí, Crizalys abrió los ojos y miro a Eclipse.

Eclipse:Evolucionar.

Todos en el lugar miraron a Eclipse.

Crizalys:Un... un... Alicornio...=Dijo temerosa=

Eclipse:si tu no ases algo por tu especie...=Emprendió vuelo con sus alas, asta ponerse frente a ella=Yo are algo por ella y no solo eso... Darles un mejor lugar.

Un rayo salio del cuerno de Eclipse golpeando a Crizalys, la cual termino convirtiéndose en una estatua, la cual al caer al suelo ce despedazo en una infinidad de pedazos.

Eclipse bajo y miro a Blizzard quien aun sangraba... el ce acerco a ella.

Blizzard:Eclipse...=Sonrio=Te quiero.

Eclipse:Igual yo... pero no puedo dejar que te mueras.

Blizzard:Eclipse...

Eclipse bolvio a envolver con su aura a Blizzard quien le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero el ce negó a escucharla.

Blizzard:ECLIPSE.

Una luz amarilla encegueció de nuevo a todos junto con un centellar de estrellas que avían aparecido, pero lo curioso era que Eclipse ya no estaba ahí.

Blizzard:Eclipse?...=Miro de un lado a otro=Eclipse... ECLIPSEEE.

Tanto el sol y la luna comenzaron a separarse lentamente, asiendo que aquel fenómeno dejara de estar presente ahy, sin embargo avía algo curioso aquellas estrellas caian lentamente y conforme lo asian todos los simuladores comenzaban a tomar forma pony, de todas formas, tamaños, colores y razas, Blizzard estaba incluida.

Ya no avia mas simuladores, todos ahy se miraban entre sí pues aquella forma oscura y verdosa que antes tenían ya no existía.

Alcabo de unos minutos 30 guardias reales llegaron al lugar, quienes preguntaron inmediatamente.

Capitan:Pero que asen en un lugar asi?...=Miro a los ponys antes simuladores=Donde esta el principe.

Todos agacharon la cabesa con excepción de los guardias.

Capitan:Donde esta, miren me cuando les ablo.

Blizzard ce puso de pie, y fue asta donde estaba este guardia.

Capitan:Saves donde ce encuentra?.

ella asintió con la cabesa y con su casco señalo al cielo, este guardia miro asía arriba y puso observar cientos de pequeñitas estrellas, las cuales ce elevaban sin detenerse.

Capitan:Algien puede explicarme lo que a ocurrido?.

En Canterlot, en el castillo o palacio como gusten, Celestia quien estaba preocupada junto a Luna quienes ce encontraban en la sala del trono, esperando las noticias de los guardias que fueron a lugar.

Luna:Tranquila hermana, veras que todo estará bien.=Trato de calmarla=

Celestia:Luna... yebo semanas sin saber de el...

Luna:Lose pero no podemos aser nada mas que esperar a que vengan con las noti...

No termino de hablar cuando las puertas del salon ce abrieron dejando ver a un pony terrestre con armadura dorada.

Pony:Princesas... Este...=Ce quito el casco.=Debo informarle que el Príncipe Eclipse esta...=Trago saliva=Muerto.

Esto callo como de lleno contra Celestia quien tan solo ce quedo en shok.

Luna:Retirence todos...

Los guardias asintieron y salieron del lugar, incluyendo los que cuidaban el trono.

Luna:Hermana...=Dijo abrasándola.=

Celestia:Porque tienen que ser a los que mas quiero hermanita...=Dijo llorando, abrasada de Luna.=

Luna:Tenemos que avisar a todos...

Celestia:Si... prepara todo para el velorio...

Fin del cap.


	9. Epilogo

Epilogo.

Las horas avían pasado y la noticia sobre la muerte de Eclipse viajo a gran velocidad por toda Equestria.

PonyHattan, una ciudad enorme con edificios altos al igual que sus tiendas de todo tipo avía una Unicornio caminando ella era de pelaje rojo y crin rosa. la cual caminaba tranquila asta que paso por una tienda, la cual tenia periódicos, recientes.

Liria:Me da uno.=Dijo al vendedor.=

Vendedor:Claro toma... Son tres bits.

Liria:Si.=Dijo entregando el dinero.

Con ayuda de su magia, comenzó a leer el encabezado el cual la dejo como piedra.

Liria:E-E-Eclipse... muerto...=Dijo asustada=

YeguaDelphia. una ciudad costera, en los muelles avía otra unicornio roja con crin roza, pero diferencia de la anterior tenia los ojos verdes, ella caminaba tranquila por esos muelles, cuando escucho a dos ponys hablar.

Pony:Escuchaste que el principe Eclipse murio.

yegua:Si... pobre princesa debe de estar muy triste...

la unicornio quedo en shok al escuchar esto.

Liria:Eclipse...

En Canterlot la ciudad permanecía en silencio, avia ponys en las calles pero ni uno hablaba. dentro de estos ponys ce encontraban los Simuladores lo cuales, ce convirtieron en ponys normales, dos guardias ce asercaron a uno de estos antiguos simuladores, quien era Blizzard.

Guardia:Nos puede acompañar.

Guardia2:La princesa quiere verla.

Blizzard:Si esta bien...=Dijo triste.=

Dentro del castillo, avían algunos nobles los cuales conocían a Eclipse por los viajes que el asía con su madre, o cuando era la gran gala del galope, ellos lograba hablar con el. pero en si estos nobles solo iban para tratar de ganar un poco de reconocimiento de parte de la princesa... Blizzard rápidamente reconoció a un guardia que estaba allí era Green un unicornio verde de crin castaña, pero al estar en servicio el no presto mucha atención a Blizzard quien miro con algo de trastesa a Green, ambos guardias llevaron a Blizzard a una habitación, mas especifica la habitación e Celestia, la cual ce podía identificar por un gran sol en la puerta. Los guardias le dieron instrucciones de pasar, cosa que ella iso al aserlo ce encontró con Celestia, al lado de su hermana Luna, quienes platicaban, ambas Alicornios vieron a Blizzard y ella ce inclino un poco.

Luna:Me retiro hermana, ire a preparar todo supongo que Shining y Cadence no tardaran en llegar.=Dijo saliendo de la habitación, antes de salir miro a Blizzard, de una manera neutral.=

cuando estaban ambas solas.

Blizzard:P-princesa...=Dijo inclinándose un poco.=

Celestia:Sientate Blizzard...=Dijo un poco triste.=

Celestia tomo asiento en un pequeño sillón, Blizzard tomo asiento al lado de ella, hubo un silencio que incomodaba a ambas, pasaron al rededor de dos minutos los cuales parecían horas, asta que.

Blizzard:Lo siento princesa...=Dijo triste=No quería que le pasara nada malo... Discúlpeme...=Dijo llorando.=

La princesa miro a Blizzard quien comenzó a llorar, pero fue ahy cuando Blizzard cintio algo, ella bolteo con Celestia quien la abrasaba con su ala.

Celestia:Blizzard...=Dijo entre lagrimas.=note culpo por eso...=paso un tiempo para que se tranquilizaran las dos.=Eclipse, me avia contado sobre que tu eras una simuladora... que incluso trataría de aser que tu y los demas fueran como nosotros... Al igual que Stardust.

Blizzard:Quien es Stardust?.

Celestia:Su padre... un unicornio idéntico a el.

Blizzard:Crizalys hablo de el...

Celestia:No me sorprende, ella fue quien lo mato.

Blizzard:Pero avia dicho que tu nunca supiste quien lo mato.

Celestia:Lo savia, sin embargo ella ce oculto=Suspiro=Ademas... tenia cosas que a ser, entre ellas cuidar a Eclipse. =Rio un poco=Sabes Stardust quería que nuestro hijo se llamara Eclipse...Pero regresando al tema...=Le entrego un Libro a Blizzard=

Blizzard:Que es esto?.

Celestia:Mira al ultima pagina...

Asiendo caso fue asta la ultima pagina, al hacerlo ce encontró con un hechizo, con la letra idéntica a ala de Eclipse.

Blizzard:Pero aqui dice que si puede cambiar a los simuladores con el hechizo... entonces por que el...=Ce toco el pocho.=Me curo... al salvarme, el dio su vida... a cambio de la mia.

Celestia:No todos los hechizos son perfectos.

Blizzard:Pero entonces lo que iso porque no simplemente uso la magia para curarme, y asi evitaba... sacrificarse el.

Celestia:Solo Eclipse tendría sus razones...=Ce puso de pie.=Ademas... no creo que a el le guste vernos tristes o si?.

Blizzard:Tiene razón princesa...=Ce puso de pie.=

Celestia:Ven ahy ponys nuevos a quienes darles la bien venida no?.

Blizzard:Asi es.

Las horas pasaron, Blizzard presento a todos los antiguos simuladores ante Celestia, quien con ayuda de barios burócratas, comenzaron a preparar los papeles, de cada uno de ellos, sin embargo aun asi el funeral ce realizaría, y Liria y Liriam avían llegado al lugar, ambas gemelas miraron a Celestia quien estaba junto a Shining Armor y Cadence, quienes estaba igual de tristes por lo acontecido, en cuanto a Skyla... no tardaría en llegar también.

Cadence:Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con Eclipse tia.

Shining:Si ahy algo que podamos aser para...

Celestia:No Armor... pero igual muchas gracias.=Miro a las gemelas.=Ayuden por favor a mi hermana, con los preparativos.

Shining:Si princesa.

Las gemelas miraba a Celestia quien ce asercaba a ellas, ambas unicornios tenían lagrimas en los ojos.

Liriam:Princesa... supimos lo ocurrido...=Dijo aguantandoce las ganas de llorar.=

Liria:Si...Nunca pensé que seria la ultima ves que lo veríamos antes de irnos de Canterlot...=Dijo muy triste.=

Celestia:Lose... nadie espera esto... Dentro de poco cera la ceremonia, si quieren pasen mas tarde ya que todo este...

Liriam:Dejenos ayudarle.

Liria:Si es lo menos que podemos aser princesa.

Celestia acepto la ayuda de ambas unicornios.

Horas después...

Era de noche, una luna llena iluminaba el camino de todos, dentro del castillo acudieron nobles que Celestia conocía, los padres de los amigos de Eclipse, entre ellos los padres de Blizzard, tanto Green como Liriam y Liria estaban ahy. Cadence y Shining estaban presentes también, Skyla pudo llegar casi instantáneamente después de terminar los preparativos.

todos en el lugar vestían de traje y vestidos negros, algunas yeguas tenian velos oscuros, entre ellos Rarity incluida, avia un pequeño altar donde avia una foto de Eclipse con un traje negro, de corbata roja...

Green:Eclipse...=Dijo triste=

Flash Back.

Vemos a un unicornio verde sentado en una cilla, era recreo y muchos potrillos de la academia de magia jugaban,

este potro tan solo miro una pequeña bolsa de papel al lado suyo la abrió y saco un sanwich. comenzó a comer tranquilamente, asta que una pelota roja callo en sima de su almuerzo, cayendo directo al piso.

Green:QUE LES PASA.=Dijo el mirando a tres potros unicornios frente a el.=

Potro1:UHY perdón Green=Dijo con cinismo=Lamento muchoooo=Dijo con sarcasmo=Que la pelota cayera sobre tu comida.

Green:Solo porque eres estas en un grado mas alto te aprovechas.

Potro1:Y que piensas aser eh?.

No termino de hablar cuando un aura dorada lo envolvió, tumbándolo al suelo para luego irse arrastrando asta la banca donde estaba Green, luego como cual marioneta fue asta el centro del patio del recreo, donde callo fuertemente contra un charco de agua.

Green miro a frente suyo y miro un Unicornio blanco con crin ondeante, de ojos amarillos quien le sonreía amablemente.

Eclipse:Ven, vamos a la cooperativa a comprar algo yo te invito.

Fin del flash back.

Pinki, Reinbow, Twiligth, Rarity, Apple jack y Flutter shy: Eclipse...=Dijieron casi al unisono.=

Flash back.

Celestia y Eclipse avían ido de visita a Pony ville, donde fueron invitados por los Cake a comer en su ``Restaurante de dulces´´(Así le dice mi hermanita) y ocurrió lo mismo que con Filomena la Fenix de Celestia, recibió un mensaje de la alcaldesa que ocupaba hablar con ella, por lo cual...

Celestia:Chicas les puedo encargar a Eclipse por un momento?.

Twiligth:Claro princesa=Dijo instantáneamente después deque Celestia termino=

Rarity:Loque sea por usted... y par para cuidar a este adorable chico...

Eclipse en ese entonces tenia tan solo 2 años, el miro a su madre.

Eclipse:Mà.

Celestia:Descuida la pasaras bien con ellas...=Ce puso de pie=Pasare luego que termine.

Celestia fue escoltada por barios guardias, asta la salida, en cuanto la puerta ce cerro, todas las manes miraron a Eclipse quien jugaba con la comida.

Rarity:Apoco no es lindo...=Dijo acariciando el crin de Eclipse.=

Reinbow:Que creen que le guste mas cuando crezca el deporte o el estudio como aca estrella.=Dijo señalando a Twiligth.=

Twiligth:Oye...=Miro a Eclipse=Aunque en cierto modo tienes razón...

Eclipse miro de un lado a otro como buscando algo, las portadoras ce extrañaron por este comportamiento, asta que este potrillo comenzó a ponerse triste al grado de comenzar a derramar lagrimas.

Reinbow:Oh oh... alerta.

Pinki:Tranquilas todas, la tia pinki sabe que a ser.

Al decir esto pinki fue a bajo de la mesa y cuando salio tenia un sombrero divertido, junto con una espanta suegras, unos globos y la ceresita sobre el pastel confeti.

Pinki:TADA=Dijo alzando los brazos al aire mientras soplaba la espanta suegras.=

Eclipse estornudo al sentir el confeti sobre su nariz por lo cual comenzó a llorar.

Apple jack:No seas tan ruidosa pinki.

Rarity:Si ademas no es forma de tratar a un niño...Ven cosita...

Rarity cargo a Eclipse quien no parecía calmarse, por mas que lo intentaba.

Twiligth:YA SE... Pinki consigne un poco de Leche tibia en un biberon, quizas asi ce calme.

Pinki y Apple jack fueron por ese biberon, al llegar ce lo entregaron a Eclipse, quien rápidamente lo empujo con sus pesuñas, rechazandolo y tirándolo al piso. Fluttershy cargo al pequeño Eclipse y ce sento en una cilla cargandolo.

Rarity:Quisas si le cantamos algo ce quede dormido.

Fluttershy:buena idea.

lejos de empezar a cantar Reinbow no le agradaba mucho este tipo de cosas por lo cual prefirió irse al otro lado de la habitación,sin embargo ella noce fijo bien y termino tropezando con el sombrero que pinki abia tirado en el suelo después de ir por el biberon, asiendo que ella chocase con la pared y a causa de la vibración un gran saco de harina callo sobre Twiligth, Rarity, Apple jack y Pinki,

Twiligth:REINBOW.

Rarity:PORQUE NO TE FIJAS POR...

El reclamo de Rarity termino cuando escucharon todas una risita infantil, las manes miraron a Eclipse quien reia y aplaudia con sus cascos ante lo que avia ocurrido.

Eclipse:EINBOU.=Dijo mientras seguia riendo y aplaudiendo=

Reinbow:ESCUCHARON DIJO MI NOMBRE=Dijo alegre=

Rarity:Balla sentido del humor que tiene...=Dijo tratando de limpiarce.=

Flutter shy:almenos no esta llorando...

La puerta del sugar cube se abrió dejando ver a Celestia y asus guardias.

Celestia:Espero que no les alla causado...=Miro a cuatro de las manes cubiertas por harina.=Que paso?.

Todas:No querrá saber...

Fin del Flash back.

Muchos ce acercaban al altar a dejar flores, entre ellos los amigos de Eclipse, quienes incluso estuvieron a un lado del altar... un guardia ce acerco asta Celestia, quien no parecía contenta pues avía dicho que no quería saber nada sobre, cosas políticas, Militares, ETC.

Guardia:Princesa=Ce inclino=

Celestia:Les avia dicho que no quería saber nada relacionado con...

No termino de hablar cuando las puertas de aquella sala ce abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un unicornio de la misma estatura de Celestia, de crin ondeante y ojos amarillos.

Eclipse:Balla...=Miro a todos los presentes.=Desaparezco un día y me dan por muerto?, que familiares y amigos tengo.=Dijo en un tono de voz feliz.=

Todos en la sala miraban atónitos al recién llegado, era casi comos si todos vieran un fantasma frente suyo, asta que los primeros en reaccionar fueron Green, Liria y Liriam quienes fueron directo asta el, seguidos por Blizzard.

Liria y Liriam:ECLIPSE.=Dijieron llorando de alegria mientras lo abrasaban.=

Eclipse:Crei que estaban en YeguadelPhia y PonyHattan.=Dijo mirándolas.=

Liria:Despues de loque supimos...=Ce seco las lagrimas.=

Liriam:Venimos de inmediato...

Green:Que bien que este aun con los vivos=Dijo feliz, mientras lo miraba=

Eclipse : el descansar es solo un lujo que ce leda a los muertos... y ami me falta todavía mucho que a ser, aqui.

Las gemelas miraron atrás de ellas y vieron a Blizzard quien miraba a Eclipse.

Eclipse:Hola cari...

No termino la frace cuando...Todos en el lugar quedaron Helados al mirar como Eclipse resivia una bofetada que resonó por todo el palacio por parte de Blizzard.

Eclipse:AAAH=Dijo sobandose la mejilla=Y ESO PORQUE?.

Blizzard:PORQUE? AUN PREGUNTAS?.=Dijo enojada=TE IMPORTO UN BLEDO LOQUE TE DIJE Y EN SIMA NOS DISTE A TODOS UN SUSTO DE MUERTE.

Eclipse:En mi defen...

No volvió a termina cuando Blizzard ce abalando sobre el dándole un beso en los labios.

Blizzard:Me alegra saber que aun estas vivo...=Dijo mientras lo abrasaba fuertemente.=

Eclipse:Yo igual=Dijo correspondiendo el abraso.=

Tras el susto, las explicaciones comenzaron, sobre todo lo que avia visto Blizzard, de como Eclipse ce transformo en Alicornio... pero ella lejos de ablar de eso no dijo nada relacionado...

Blizzard:Entonses porque desapareciste?...

Eclipse:Beras después de lo que ise con Crizalys viste que el sol y la luna bolvian a sus respectivas posiciones... ocurrió lo mismo con migo deje la magia y poderes que utilice de ellas, si quizas tarde mucho en bolver a reaparecer pero, balio la pena.=Dijo abrasando a Blizzard.=

Luna:A la próxima avisa con mas antelación sobrino.

Eclipse:Lo prometo.

Celestia:Me alegra muchísimo que estés bien.

Eclipse:Saven...=miro a sus amigos=Asia mucho que no estábamos todos juntos... les parece si vamos con Ice?.

las gemelas,Green y Blizzard aceptaron de buena gana, por lo cual ce dirigieron de inmediato asía aquella Heladería que siempre iban.

Celestia pudo dar lugar a todos los nuevos ponys, y entre ellos a Yellow la antigua niñera de Eclipse, algunos los mando a diferentes partes de Equestria, pero les consiguió lugar... para fortuna de los padres de Blizzard pudieron seguir en su antigua casa en Canterlot.

En la heladería de Ice, podemos ver a Eclipse sentado al lado de Blizzard, Green, Liriam y Liria... todos ellos compartían una mesa, fue ahí cuando una pony blanca apareció.

Ice:HOLA...=Miro a Eclipse=No me creía las historias... primero muerto ahora vivo?, creo que la prensa ya no sabe que decir... pero bueno lo de siempre?.

Todos:Si.

Ice:ahora vuelvo.

Cuando Ice ce retiro, los 5 comversaron.

Eclipse:Como les a ido a ustedes con los estudios?.

Liriam:Dentro de 3 años me graduo.

Liria:Ami 4.

Liriam:Dinos Green, ya encontraste pareja o aun no?.

Green:Como les gusta molestar con eso.

Liriam:HUY cuidado hermana, no baya a ser que nos meta a la cárcel el guardia.

Green:Soi sargento... Ademas bien estoy pensando eso.

Liria:Esa es una de las razones por la cual nunca encontraras novia, no conversas con nadie mas que nosotros.

La conversacion siguió tranquila mente, a excepción de Blizzard aun tenia una gran duda... porque no tiene sus alas Eclipse?.

Flash back.

Estamos en una zona oscura... la nada, el vacío, lo único que avía era un Alicornio blanco de crin ondeante.

¿?¿?:No es bonito verdad?... es loque deja el suicidio... aun que sea por salvar a otro.

Eclipse:Quien eres?=Dijo volteando a tras suyo, pero apareció un unicornio blanco de crin blanca y hojos amarillos.=

¿?¿?:As cresido mucho Eclipse.

Eclipse:Como sabes mi nombre?.

¿?¿?:Porque no conocería el nombre de mi propio hijo?.

Eclipse:S-Stardust?...=Dijo extrañado, el unicornio afirmo con la cavesa=Papà...

Stardust:Que hiciste hijo para terminar en este lugar?... te esperaba pero vi que tu te fuiste para otro lado.

Eclipse:Que es este lugar?.

Stardust:a aquellos que mueren a causa de un suicidio llegan a este lugar...

Eclipse:Mori...

Stardust:Asi es.

Eclipse:No... NO PUEDE ACABAR ASI.=Dijo golpeando el ``suelo´´=

Stardust:Oye...=Miro a Eclipse=Cada determinado tiempo ce abre una puerta entre los vivos y los muertos... solo que tu tendrias que regresar antes deque ce sierre esa puerta.

Eclipse:Deque servira... tendria que regresar aqui.

Stardust:No me entendiste verdad hijo?... tu ahora, como estas tienes que regresar... si buelves a ser un unicornio podrias permanecer ahy.

Eclipse:Y que ahy de ti...

Stardust:Yo ya no tengo porque estar en ese mundo... tan solo iría de visita... Bienes o te quedas?.

Fin del flash back.

Vemos a todos conversar alegremente, Eclipse desvió la mirada a la ventana, ahy miro aun unicornio blando de ojos amarillos, quien ce despidio.

Eclipse:Adios padre... y gracias...

En el castillo Celestia estaba en su habitación, recostada en una cama grande, junto a unos documentos los cuales ella comenzaba a firmar, todo tranquilo asta que una leve brisa nocturna entro por la ventana haciendo temblar un poco a esta alicornio blanca.

Celestia:Que frio...

Ella ce puso de pie y fue a cerra ambas ventanas, un poco mas tranquila con esto ella volvió a sus asuntos, pero centia algo raro esta ves... aquella censasion que sentimos cuando alguien nos vigila, ella volteo de un lado a otro pero no vio nada.

?¿?¿?:Buenas noches cariño...

Celestia conocía muy bien esa voz, con desesperación volteo asía atrás suyo, pero se topo con un beso de parte de un unicornio blanco.

?¿?¿?:Perdiste algo?=Dijo separándose de Celestia=Mi amor.

Celestia:S...Stardust...=Dijo incredula=STARDUST=lo abraso, mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos=

Stardust:Cuanto tiempo a pasado?.=Dijo abrasándola=

Celestia:118 años...5 meses...2 semanas... 5 dias...

Stardust:Yo ni siquiera me acuerdo. jajaja.=Dijo mientras abrasaba a Celestia.=No as cambiado nada...

Celestia:Tampoco tu...

Stardust:Como ba nuestro potrillo?.

Celestia:De maravilla.

Stardust:Me alegra... por cierto... me llego un rumor que volvió a todos los simuladores ponys... es cierto?.

Celestia:Si.

Stardust ce separo de Celestia, al aserlo ce puso de pie.

Stardust:Termino lo que yo no pude.=Dijo con cierta alegría, mientras caminaba asta la ventana.=No podría estar mas feliz.

Celestia:Stardust...=El bolteo=No sabes lo mucho que te extraño...

Stardust:Tendremos tiempo de sobra cuando nos veamos en la otra vida...

Celestia:No quieres algo para el camino?.=Dijo en tono seductor.=Algo para que tengas para esperarme?.

Stardust:Mi tiempo es limitado cariño... Lo siento.

Celestia:Entiendo...=Dijo algo triste.=

Stardust:Aunque que llege tarde unas cuantas horas no importara.=Dijo bolviendo a la cama con Celestia=Hagamos que esto dure porque pasaras mucho tiempo con abstinencia.

Celestia:entonses no andemos con rodeos cariño...

Stardust:Me hubiera gustado tener una hija.

Celestia:Eso ce puede arreglar.

Stardust:Te amo...

Celestia:No mas que yo.

Stardust:Asta que la muerte nos separe...

Celestia:Y sea ella quien nos una al final...=Dio un beso a Stardust=

Stardust:Por toda la Eternidad=La abraso.=

Celestia y Stardust: Estaremos juntos...

Eclipse a la edad de 25 años ce caso con Blizzard... una boda que ni uno y otro olvidara nunca...

Liria y Liriam terminaron sus estudios, tras eso ambas conocieron a diferentes sementales los cuales asta el dia de ahora las an tratado bien...

Green por otra parte ce convirtió en teniente de la guardia real de Canterlot, aun ahy cierto problema pues quieren nombrarlo capitan pero Shining armor ce reusa a ceder el puesto.

Blizzard termino siendo una de las yeguas mas felizes de toda Ecuestria, asta hoy sigue siendo ofendida por algunos nobles. pero a ella no le importa ni en lo mas mínimo. de echo ella tiene la esperanza que la monarquía termine y llege una Republica a ese reino... Eclipse apoya mucho lo que Blizzard opina sobre esto.

En cuanto a este fic... le dio un Final.

FIN.

Sor su amigo n1god y les deseo lo mejor para su futuro, portense mal y cuidense bien.

Tengo pensado aser un fic de torneo. basado en direfentes especies... como sera?.  
>bueno lo sabremos cuando deje el primer episodio de esa historia.<p> 


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER

Ce creara un Ramake de esta historia ¿para que?: Para alargar la historia y mejorar la ortografía, si tu eres fan de esta historia, estarás feliz, si apenas la vas a leer te recomiendo que esperes.

Esta historia ce borrara el dia 1 de Abril, para que pueda darle mas capítulos y mejorar la ortografia. Gracias por leer la historia, si te gusto, se de ante mano que te encantara cuando saque el Remake.

Nos vemos luego.


End file.
